The End and a New Beginning
by AprilC3604
Summary: 2014 based around the episode "the end" Kelsey Foster has just lost he family and goes in search of help but gets more than she bargained for.
1. The End and Kelsey Foster

_**A/N So I was trying to finish up some chapter to my others story and this just kind of got stuck in my head.**_

As I walked the dark street alone I couldn't but think back on my life. Some would say my life was almost perfect. I was raised in a good home. My parents were great and I had a little brother I loved dearly. I was only one year way from getting my medical license and I couldn't have been happier. Although I had no one to come home and share it with, I was ok with that. I knew that Mr. Right would find me someday so I was fine with waiting. I always believed in a happy ending, that's until a few years ago when everything in the world seemed to change. I tried my best to ignore it but that was until 5 days ago. Everyone in my town seemed to go crazy. They were killing each other for no reason. The worst part that what ever was going on also happened to my parent and my brother. I came home to visit one day and they tried to kill me. I barely got away. I ran back to my apartment and packed a bag and heeded out. I needed to find help and I knew somewhere there would be someone to help me and save us all.

It was a dark, cold night as I walked thought the woods gripping my gun my father had given me a long time ago tight. I could hear screams all around me but I tried to stay as quiet and calm as I could. I saw a few lights coming from looked like an old camp. As I got closer I saw the sign _Camp Chitaqua. _There was a fence around it but I saw a small opening and went under it. I just hoped that someone there would know how to help me.

I walked slowly and looked around but it was quiet. I didn't like the looked of things so I turned around and was about to head back out but as I turned I ran into someone and he didn't look happy:

"Oh my God" I said as he grabbed me.

"Sorry sweetheart, not even he can help you. Believe me"

"Please Listen I just......"

"Shut up, I'll do the talking. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"I was.....I was just looking for help. I'm sorry I didn't know this was a private place"

"The fence didn't tip you off" the man said and pushes the gun further against my neck.

"I sorry just please let me go" I thought at that moment I was going to die.

"Sorry no can do now let's go" he said and we walked forward. I still hadn't seen this mystery person yet and I didn't really want to.

We walked into a old cabin and I was terrified. He turned me and pushed me up against the wall and I got the first look at him. He was very attractive but the look in his eyes scared me.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already.....please" I felt week for crying. I just wanted all this to be over with.

"Why are you crying, I'm the last thing you should be scared of"

"I just want to go home" he didn't say anything he just pulled out a pair of cuffs and cuffed me to a rod that was on the wall. He stepped back and looked at me.

"Where's home?"

"About 30 miles north from here"

"Sorry to tell you but there's nothing left up that way. What's your name?"

"Kelsey……..Kelsey Foster"

"You want to tell me why you are walking around the woods at 2 in the morning"

"I told you, I was looking for help. A week ago, everyone in my town went crazy including my parents and brother. They tried to kill me but I got away so. On my way out of town I ran into someone on their way in and they told me to head this way and get help. So I did."

"You're alone?"

"Who else do I have now; my parents are probably dead and my brother too. Please just let me go"

"Sorry I can't do that. One, you could be a crote and Two, if your not then I am not about to let some innocent girl wander the streets alone to be killed"

"What's a crote?"

"Never mind that right now"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Wait and see if you turn and if you do I have no choice but to kill you" I could help but cry as the man walked out. I didn't want to die.

It wasn't long before he came back in with some water and what looked like to be a sandwich.

"Here" he said and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"I thought you might be hungry, it's not much but it's what we got" I used my free hand to grab it. I was starving so I didn't hesitate to scarf it down. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked

"Almost 3 days ago"

"I guess that goes for sleep and a shower too?"

"Yeah"

"What's in the bag?"

"Just some clothes, you are welcome to look" he did and I was a little embarrassed.

"Didn't pack much did you"

"I didn't have a lot of time, I just got what I might need for a few days"

"Well, if it turns out I don't have to kill you them I'll let you get cleaned up. I'll be back in the morning"

"Thank you" I said as he turned to walk out "Wait…… I didn't get your name"

"Its Dean......Dean Winchester" he said and slammed the door behind him. I sat down on the floor with my hand still stretched above my head. I wasn't sure whether or not to be relieved I found him or if I was regretting ever coming into this place.

****So it's a little different but let me know what you think. Please!!****


	2. Who is Kelsey Foster?

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. It has a little more info in it.**

* * *

Dean walked around the camp thinking. He could believe this was happening. He couldn't deal with this now. This was the last thing he ever wanted or so he thought but then again this is one thing he never thought about. He needed to talk to Chuck. He walked up to his cabin and went in:

"Chuck wake up we need to talk" Chuck didn't move "NOW!!" Chuck jumped up and saw dean standing over him.

"Dean it's almost 3 what is it?"

"We need to talk"

"About what, did something happen because I haven't seen anything?"

"No. Well yeah something happened......she's here"

"Who"

"Kelsey Foster" Chuck knew this would happen sooner or later. He's dreams were never wrong he just didn't expect it so soon.

"Where is she?"

"Tied up in my cabin"

"Wow Dean not the best first impression"

"Shut up Chuck. I have to make sure she's not infected"

"You kno She's not"

"Do I? I still say you're crazy"

"I maybe but I'm never wrong"

"But this is pretty far fetched I mean I would never......I mean well you know what I mean" Dean thought back to what Chuck had told him a few weeks ago.

_**Year 2015- Chuck's vision**_

_"Dean.......Dean Wake up" Kelsey said and tried to shake him awake._

_"What's the matter?"_

_"My water just broke"_

_"Can we not deal with it in the morning?"_

_"Uh…. no so get you ass up" it took Dean a minute to under stand what she was say but as soon as he did he jumped up._

_"Wait.....what do we do?" he said with panic in his voice_

_"First calm down, go get Cass and Mary Beth they can help"_

_"Right.... don't move"_

_"Where am I going to go Dean" he kissed her forehead and ran out the door._

_4hr later __A baby boy was born and a white light appeared to Dean outside._

_"I don't believe it" Dean said and saw who it was. "Michael"_

_"Hello Dean"_

_"It's about damn time one of you guys showed up"_

_"There was never a need until now"_

_"What do you mean until now?"_

_"Now we have a reason"_

_"Oh…What's that?"_

_"Your son Dean. Your bloodline continues. I told you years ago that your bloodline is special and must be protected"_

_"So what now, you have something you want so you guys finally decided to show up? Sorry but your not taking him"_

_"I have no intention too, but Dean do you really want your son to be raised in this world?"_

_"Of course not but I would have to say......you know what I have to say"_

_"You have been calling me Dean and every time I have heard you but you turned me down for 6 years. You needed a reason to believe again"_

_"Believe in what, you guys bailed as soon as things got rocky"_

_"We let you handle it just as you wanted"_

_"So what now, what do you want?"_

_"Same thing you do, peace for my fathers earth"_

_"What will happen?"_

_"Leave that to me but I promise you that your family will be protected and things will be peaceful again, better than before". Dean looked back at the cabin door and thought before turning back to Michael and sighed._

_**End vision**_

"Dean, I know what I saw in the future about you two"

"What have you seen past that?"

"Nothing else. I haven't seen anything for days......Dean, she will be your wife and the mother of your son"

"Stop saying that. I don't even know her and I not exactly the fall in love type and I would never just get married. Maybe your wrong"

"Maybe but she's here isn't she" Dean just looked at Chuck one more time and walked out. He had to be wrong. He had never been in love and never planned on falling in love ad getting married and he defiantly wasn't ready to be a father. The more important question was, would he say yes to Michael?

Dean walked back to his cabin and looked in the window. He felt bad for her. She was sitting against the wall and crying. He arm stretched as far as it would go. He went in and she looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes as he walked closer.

****Kelsey POV****

I was scared as he got closer to me. I didn't want to die.

"Are you.......are you going to kill me now?"

"No" he said and uncuffed me from the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you like being cuffed to the wall?!"

"No but aren't you worried?"

"I think I can handle you if you turn"

"You said that before. Turn into what"

"We just say that. When people turns it mean they have been infected with the croatoan virus"

"I have never heard of that"

"There's a lot you haven't heard of yet trust me. So how old are you?"

"29"

"So…..uh….are you married or anything like that?" he seemed as if he didn't want to know the answer to the question.

"No. I am…..well was about to get my medical license soon"

"So you're a doctor"

"Not officially no"

"So where did you get the gun?"

"My dad gave it to me when I moved out 5 years ago. He was one of those typed that thinks any girl that lives alone is just asking to be killed in their sleep"

"There's nothing wrong with that"

"I didn't say there was"

Dean said nothing else. I sat against the wall with my knee pulled tightly to my chest. I was beginning to find it hard to stay wake but I tried until I just couldn't hold my eyes open anymore.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a warm bed. I wasn't sure how I got there. I heard the door slam and sat up and saw a girl walk into the room.

"Well well looks like Dean found another one" she said and crossed her arms.

"Another what"

"Oh you know just another one night stand, but I'm not worried because you see me and Dean have a connection so don't get your hopes up sweetie. Last night didn't mean anything to him. Woman come and go around here all the time"

"Look I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't sleep with anyone"

"Sure you didn't"

"Ok Risa that's enough" I head as I saw an older lady walk into the room. She looked to be in her mid 50's. "How about you get out of here. Go make your self useful if you can" Risa rolled her eyes and headed out as the lady came to sit next to me on the bed. "Hi sweetie, I'm Mrs. Collins. Dean sent me to check on you"

"Where is he?"

"Out, but he will be back soon"

"Who was that girl?"

"Just someone who wants to be queen bitch around here and believes her and Dean does not have a connection"

"So what's Dean around here anyways?"

"Some would say he's our _fearless leader_. He saved us all and set up this camp" I had to say I was impressed. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and I will make you something to eat. Shower is down the hall to the left"

"Thank you" I said and headed to the shower. I was looking forward to being clean again.

****General POV****

Dean walked into the cabin just as Mrs. Collins was finishing up breakfast. He sat his bag down and sat at the small table.

"Where's Kelsey?"

"In the shower"

"How is she this morning?"

"Why Dean is that a hint of concern in your voice"

"What?! No. Just wanted to make sure she's not going to go crazy on us"

"She's fine but I got here just in time. Risa was here this morning"

"Son of a bitch. What happened?"

"Nothing, she was just marking her territory I think"

"I am no one territory you know that"

"I know but you see what happened when you sleep around Dean"

"Don't lecture me"

"I just saying"

"Well don't Mary Beth please" she didn't say anything she brought Dean over a plate and sat next to him.

"I am still your elder Dean so next time check the attitude at the door"

"I'm sorry; I just have a lot on my mine lately"

"You wan to talk about it"

"Not really" just then Kelsey walked out and stood in the doorway. It was the first time Dean really noticed how beautiful she was but wasn't going to let he know he noticed.

"How did you sleep?" he asked never looking at her.

"Good, thanks"

"Well don't be shy come sit" Mrs. Collins said and Dean got up as she walked over.

"I'll see you guys later" he said and walked out.

"So Kelsey, Me and my husband James have an extra room in our cabin and you are welcome to it if you want"

"Thank you Mrs. Collins, I would like that. Something tells me staying here isn't the best idea. I don't want to make anyone mad"

"Please call me Mary Beth. Now eat up and we will get you settled in" Kelsey smiled and ate her breakfast. She had a feeling deep down that maybe everything would be ok.

**** Please let me know what you think : )****


	3. New Friend, New Home,New Life

_****Don't own supernatural…….want sure if I put that yet but there it is****_

****Kelsey's POV****

After I was done eating, I helped Mary Beth clean up Dean's cabin and I gathered my stuff. We walked out and it was the first time I saw the camp. It was as bad I thought it would be but I had to admit, I was a little intimidate by some of the people but I knew that they all must have had a sad story, just like me. I stayed close to Mary Beth. She seemed to know her way around.

"Hey Mary Beth….. hey Kelsey" a man said as he past us and I stop and turned around and so did he.

"How did you know my name?" I asked him and he seemed nervous.

"I...uh....we'll...um.....Dean told me"

"Kelsey this is Chuck"

"Hi" I said and he walked off fast.

"Chuck is....well he's different" Mary Beth said

"I can see that"

We continued walking and finally reached her cabin and there was an older man outside that I assumed was her husband James.

"James this is Kelsey, she's going to be staying with us" he walked towards us and I smiled.

"Hi honey, it's nice to meet you. It always nice to meet new people these days"

"I'm just glad to see anyone right now that doesn't want to kill me" I said and he chucked.

"Your going to fit in fine here and if anyone gives you trouble you let me know" he kissed his wife and walked off.

"Well come on in" Mary Beth said and we walked in and she showed me a small back room. "Ok sweetie, this is your room. Its not much but I think you'll be comfortable."

"Thank you so much for this"

"You can never have too many friends these days you know. Well I'll go and let you get settled" she said and walked out. I sat down on the small bed and opened my book bag. I pulled out my 3 pairs of clothes and underwear and put then away. I also made sure I packed my emergency kit mom had made when I moved out. I regret making fun of her for it now. I was glad I had it. It had soap, shampoo, alcohol, band aids, and anything else you might need id you had to leave in a hurry. I missed her. The last things I had was my ipod and a picture of my family. I couldn't help but cry. I missed them so much. They were all I had and now they were gone.

I heard a knock at the door and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Come in" the door opened and it was Dean.

"Hey, you settled in ok"

"Yeah, I'm ok" I said and sat the picture on the nightstand as he walked over to me and sat down.

"I think you should know a few things if your going to stay here. First, what I say goes. That goes for anyone not just you. If I say do something you do it because trust me it for your own good. Second there is a war going on out there and we are all in the middle of it. There a lot I can't explain to you right now and I really have no reason too. I don't know you and you don't know me, but you are safe here I can promise you that" I think it took a lot for him to come in here. He doesn't seem like the caring type to me. He got up and started to walk out the door and I remembered every time I was feeling scared or lost what my mother would do.

"Dean Wait" I said and got up and walked up to him. He just looked at me as I slowly moved in and hugged him. He was stiff. I don't know when the last time he was hugged. He slowly loosened up and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's this for?"

"Just a thank you. A hug can mean a thousand different things but mine is a simple thank you"

"For what?"

"Not killing me last night" I said and pulled away and smiled at him. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at him. I still didn't get a smile yet but that's ok.

"Your welcome I think" he said walked was about to walk out but he turned back to me. "Hey I got a few minute do you want me to show you around?"

"I would like that, but I don't think your girlfriend would"

"My what?"

"I think Risa is her name. The girl you have the connection with"

"She's not my girlfriend and I just told her that to get in her pants..............and I don't know why I just told you told"

"Well at least you're honest so I can't be mad about. That". He looked at me and we walked out.

As we were walking, several people would stop dean to ask him questions about random stuff. I realized just how much people around here depended on him.

"Hello Dean who the new girl" a guys asked and walked up to us. I wasn't sure but I think he was high.

"This is Kelsey, Kelsey this is Cass." Dean said and Cass walked over and put his arm around me.

"Well welcome home. Look I am having a small get together tonight and I would love it if you would be my......special guest"

"I would lo......." I was about to accept until Dean stepped in.

"I don't think so Cass, she has to pass"

"Oh I see, well maybe next time. See you later Dean" he said, winked and walked away.

"Why can't I go?"

"His get together are not something I think you want to go to" I was a little confused until I thought about it.

"Oooh......gottcha" we were about to start walking again when someone else called for Dean.

"Son of a bitch what now!"

"Hey man, we need some supplies and there a place 20 miles from here so we better get going. It's only a matter of times before the place is crawling with croats"

"Fine, meet me at the truck in 5" Dean said and turned to me "I'm sorry to cut this short but duty calls"

"Ok I understand" he didn't say anything else. He started to walk off. "Be careful" I said and he turned back to me and looked surprised.

"What?"

"I.....I said be careful" he just turned and walked away. Something tells me he hadn't heard that in a long time.

****Dean's POV****

I was walking to the truck when Chuck caught up with me.

"So Dean I met Kelsey" I turned and looked at him pissed.

"You talked to her? What did you say?"

"Nothing I just said hey, but I said hey before I met her but I just told her you told me her name"

"Damn it Chuck, look just stay away from her until I get back and don't tell anyone what you saw....understand?"

"Yep absolutely" I turned and got in the jeep and headed out. The last thing I wanted her to know that Chuck had a vision. How do you tell some one _oh hey by the way we need to get married and have sex and conceive a child so we can save the world so lets get cracking. _I just didn't see that going over well plus I wasn't even sure I liked her. Maybe Chuck is wrong.

****Kelsey's POV****

Dean had been gone a few hours and I spend most of the day with Mary Beth and James. They reminded me a lot of my parents in a way. They were really nice and made me feel comfortable. I heard a truck pull up outside and I saw Dean and two other men get out and Dean tossed them a beer. I walked outside and as soon as I did I saw Dean pull out a gun and shoot one of the guys. He looked up and saw me.

"Get back inside right now!!" He yelled and I did. I ran into my room and shut the door but it wasn't long before Mary Beth came to check on me.

"Kelsey, are you ok sweetie"

"No I'm not, I just saw Dean shoot a man in cold blood"

"I'm sure he had his reasons"

"What Reasons?"

"There's a lot you have to learn. Things are hard around here and sometimes bad things happen to good people" she said and I heard someone come in the cabin and was talking to James about what had happened. I knew it was dean and I really didn't care to see him. Mary Beth walked out and shut the door. I just sat there thinking about what I saw. It was horrible and scar me even more.

I lay there with my face buried in the pillow and I cried. I didn't even notice someone come in.

"I'm sorry" I sat up and saw Dean

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"I'm just sorry you had to see that and I'm sorry I yelled"

"Why would you do that?"

"He was infected, I had to"

"You couldn't have taken him somewhere else"

"What was I supposed to do buy him dinner first?"

"I don't know"

"Look I can to say I'm sorry and I did. I don't have to explain myself to you"

"Fine"

"Fine!" He said and walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

Later that night, I decided to go for a walk. It was quiet and as I walked I found myself outside Deans cabin and the lights were on so I went and knocked. It wasn't long before Dean answered.

"What do you want?"

"I was just out and I saw your light on and thought I would see….."

"See what?"

"If you were ok" I said and stood there with my hands in my pockets.

"I'm just peachy" he said sarcastically and took a sip of Jack.

"Fine sorry I can here" I said and headed down the steps.

"Wait…..come inside"

"Why should I?"

"Stop being a bitch and come inside please. I want to talk to you" I hesitated but I walked back up the stairs.

"I'll stay for a minute but don't your dare tell me we have a connection or I'm gone" I said and walked in. I was a little nervous but I think talking to him would do me some good because I had a lot of questions and I think he could answer them.

****Thank you guys for the review. I was happy so I posted another chapter today. I hope you like it. Let me know : )****


	4. On the outside, Deans a real jerk

_****Kelsey POV****_

I walked in the cabin and Dean closed the door behind us. I looked over to the table and noticed the pile of beer cans that covered it.

"So I guess I missed the party" I said looking back at Dean. Mary Beth and I had just cleaned this place up this morning and it took him less than a day to mess it back up and he didn't seem to care.

"Nope. I not much of the party type" he said and walked around me and sat down on the small couch with liquor in hand.

"So?" I asked and crossed my arms

"So what?"

"You said you wanted to talk"

"I just said that so you would stop wandering around outside by yourself at night"

"I'm not as much of a damsel in distress as you think Dean"

"I didn't say you were" he said and went back to reading over what looked like to be a map of some kind. I looked back at the kitchen and just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something. I grabbed a garbage bag and started picking up the cans and wrappers.

"What are you doing now" he asked.

"I'm cleaning, what does it look like I'm doing"

"Well stop"

"Just give me 10 minutes"

"I'll get to it later"

"For some reason I doubt that Dean."

"Don't worry about it, its fine"

"No its not, I cleaned this up this morning and you come home and mess it right back up"

_****Dean POV****_

I sat there and watched her clean up and yell at me the same time. She even sounded like my wife already and I had only know her 24 hours. Chuck was crazy. I could deal with this everyday. A wife that constantly nags me? I think I'll pass.

"Just come sit down" I said and she dropped the bag to the floor. I was off in my own thought and didn't even notice she had already finished.

"Now was that so hard? I think not" she said and pulled up a chair. I don't know what it was about her but I found her attractive and interesting but yet so annoying.

"What happened to the girl from last night? She was so much quieter"

"She finally got some sleep and are you saying I told a lot?"

"Maybe"

"Well maybe I'm just trying to be nice to you"

"I don't need you to be nice to me" I said and tried not to look at her. If she would have been anyone one else, I would have already had her in the bed, did what I wanted, and sent her home. But knowing what I know, I couldn't do that to her. I feel like I am stuck in a weird situation. Like I don't have enough on my plate to deal with already, now I have my so called future wife walking around.

"What are you doing anyways?" she asked

"Trying to figure out how far the virus has spread so far"

"Are you scared?"

"Nope"

"Not even a little"

"Nope" I said. Truth was that I am scared. Someday I just want this to be over. I wish I would have said yes years ago. I 'm just tired. Tried of the war and taking care of everybody else and tried of being alone.

"Hey Dean, do you have a family around here?"

"No"

"Where are they?"

"Dead!! Anymore questions you want to ask me?!" I didn't mean to snap, not at her but it was too late. I looked at her and she got up and walked out. I knew she was trying to be nice but it had been so long since I had a normal conversation with someone I had forgotten how. I knew I should have gone after her but I knew I wasn't good for her and it was best if I just stayed away. I have changed Chuck's visions before and I knew I needed to change this one.

Even though I knew if was for the best to push her away, I couldn't stop thinking of her. I could concentrate anymore so I went to beda nd fell asleep.

_I looked up and saw the beautiful house and smiled when I saw a woman come outside with a small boy._

_"Are you ok sweetie?" she asked_

_"Yeah baby, just finishing up the impala" _

_"Well finish up and come inside and get cleaned up Sam will be here soon"_

_"Just give me ten more minutes ok Kels"_

_"Ok but wrap it up. I can't believe you let it get so bad anyways"_

_"It was called the apocalypse honey. I was a little busy if you don't remember."_

_"Yeah yeah" she said and carried the young boy in the house._

_"Hey Dean"_

_"Hey Sam. Don't just stand there hand me that wrench"_

_"Where's that nephew of mine?"_

_"He's inside with Kelsey"_

_"Cool, listen man I need to talk to you about something. I met someone and she's meeting me here later"_

_"Why Sammy you sly devil......no pun intended" Sam laughed and ran his fingers through his hair._

_"Yeah about that, listen can we not bring anything from our past up."_

_"You got it" _

_"Guys don't make me come out here again now come inside and eat" Kelsey yelled from the porch and Dean and Sam were smiling at her._

"_Dean can I ask you something…..Are you happy? I mean if you could go back, would you make the same decisions?" Sam asked_

"_Absolutly"_

My eyes popped open and I sat up.

"You saw it too?" I looked over to see Chuck standing beside the bed.

"What the hell was that?"

"My last vision"

"How did I see it then?"

"Because you needed to see it"

"Was that really Sam?"

"I don't know all the answers; I just know what I see". I couldn't believe it. Would Sam really be ok after all this? I was more confused than ever.

"Chuck?!"

"Yeah?"

"You mind getting the hell out of here now"

"Oh yeah sure thing" he said and left. I just sat there thinking of what I had seen, my brother. He wasn't evil, he was just Sam and he wasn't the only good part about the dream. I saw my son, my beautiful, healthy son and I had a wife. But I couldn't think about that now. That was still a long time from now.

"Hey Dean?"

"What now Chuck?!"

"Just a.....uh...... little info I forget to share, you have 2 months"

"What?! You're kidding me right?"

"Afraid not"

"Just get the hell out!"

"Right.......I guess I shouldn't tell you we're low on toilet paper?"

"OUT!" Chuck hurried out. How the hell was I supposed to fall in love or whatever, get married and conceive a child in 2 months. Maybe I didn't have to fall in love. Maybe she could just get pregnant. Maybe that's how it happens.

"I'm so screwed" I said and fell back on the bed.

_****Kelsey POV****_

The next morning I woke up, got dressed and walked out of my room. James and Mary Beth was sitting at the table getting ready to eat breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, where did you get off to last night?"

"Just felt like a walk" I said and sat down.

"Where did you end up?" Mary Beth asked and smiled.

"How did you know I ended up anywhere?"

"You forget, I was a young girl once. So, how was Dean?" She asked. I had no idea how she knew where I had gone.

"He's a dick to be honest"

"Oh come on now be nice. Dean has a lot going on right now. Maybe you should cut him some slack. Get to know him a little more"

"I tried and it's like he doesn't want to talk about anything so why waste my time"

"Maybe you should try a different approach."

"Yeah because nice doesn't work for him" there was a knock at the door and I could see Dean through the window. "I'll be in my room" I said and walked off.

_****Deans POV****_

It wasn't long before James can to the door and I knew I was going regret this.

"Morning Dean what can I do for you"

"Is…..uh….you know. Is she here?"

"Yeah come in" I walked in and Mary Beth smiled at me.

"Morning Dean"

"Hey Mary Beth"

"If you're here looking for Kelsey, she's in her room. I must warn you though, you have your work cut out for you Dean?" I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know Dean. Chucks little vision"

"He told you?" I said. I told Chuck not to tell anyone.

"It's not his fault Dean, I was cleaning up his place and found he lasted work. It's a dangerous road you are about to go on"

"What do you mean?"

"She not just some toy Dean, she's a person. You can just use her like that"

"You think that's what I'm going to do?"

"I hope not and if you really want to get to know her, you are going to have to be honest with her and stop yelling so much"

"I don't yell" I said and walked down the hallway and knock on Kelsey's door. She opened it and didn't look to happy.

"What do you want?"

"Let's go?"

"Go where?"

"Somewhere to talk?"

"We tried that last night and it didn't go so well so I think I'll pass"

"Just come on"

"No"

"If I have to drag your ass out of here my self I will"

"You wouldn't dare" I didn't want to but something's are better done the hard way and I was running out of time. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Dean out me down" I just walked out. I turned to the Collins':

"She'll be back later" I said and walked out the door. I saw Cass, Chuck and some other guys standing around and I knew this wasn't going to look good.

"Everything alright" Cass asked

"Fine! Me and her are having a little….disagreement."

"No we are not he's kidnapping me?"

"Its nothing nobody needs to know about, so don't ask. Understand?" they nodded and walked off. Sometimes being in charge had it advantages.

We reached my cabin and I walked in and sat her down on the couch.

"You're a jerk you know that" she said and I sat down in front of her.

"I am sorry about last night. I shouldn't have snapped at you but if you really want to know what happened, then asked again. I won't and will never lie to you. That's not who I am" she looked at me for a minute as if she was trying to figure me out. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long afternoon.

****So Dean has finally seen a little future for himself. But will he tell Kelsey? Hope you liked this chapter and as always let me know****


	5. M&M's or Skittles?

**A/N: First I would like to thank amy marie 45, Addicted to Ackles, Brandofheroin-x, xxkissesandcuddlesxx,eminemchick15, wizziewoo123,LTJM,deansgirl1, and PushUpDasies for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are seriously awesome. I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

I looked at Dean, still unsure of why he felt that he had to kidnap me to talk me. I had so many questions and I wasn't sure where to start because I didn't want to over step my boundaries. I could tell by the look on his face that he expected me to just start with the hard questions but I didn't want to ambush him just yet. I just wanted to know a little more about him first.

"First question, do you like M&M's or skittles?

"What?! What kind or questions is that?" he asked

"I don't know. Everybody has a favorite so what's yours?"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, just answer the question" I watched as he ran his hand through his short hair and look at me like I had gone and lost my mind.

"M&M's, I really don't like skittles"

"What! Are you crazy? Skittles are awesome Dean"

"Whatever, peanut m&m's are like a necessity"

"I think not" I said and figured now was a good time to ease into my more serious questions.

"Ok so second, why did you get so mad at me for asking about your family?"

"It's kind of a sore subject for me but if you want to know, my mom died when I was four in a fire and my dad died when I was 27. Both by the same demon."

"Demon?"

"Yeah, but me and my.......my brother we killed him" he said and looked away.

"You have a brother?"

"I did....a long time ago but um he.....he's gone"

"I'm so sorry. Looks like we have something in common" I said and I could see it in his eyes that he may have be close with his brother and I could understand that. "I had a little brother. He was 6 yrs younger than me. We were pretty close, you know before everything"

"I am sorry that happened and I'm sorry about all that's going on. More than you know"

"Why…. its not you fault Dean" I said

"Actually most of it is" he said then he proceeded to tell me what has been going on the past 9 years of his life. I wasn't sure what to say, but after some of the awful thing I have seen over the past couple years, I believed him. "So you still want to believe it's not my fault" he asked and looked at me as if he was waiting on me to run out the door.

"I do still believe it's not your fault because there are a lot of people who would die for their family. I know would die for mine in a heartbeat and honestly, as far as the hell thing, I would have lasted 30 minutes and you lasted 30 years."

"It still doesn't make what I did alright"

"Dean you didn't ask for any of this to happen. You didn't know"

"Look I know I said I would be honest but can we change the subject please? At least for now"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about now?"

"Tell me something about you. You said you weren't married, how come?"

"I've just been busy these last few years with going to school and all"

"I get that, but have you ever come close to getting married or anything like that?"

"No not really. I had a boyfriend when I started college and after 2 years of dating he was ready to settle down but I wasn't"

"Why not"

"I knew I wanted to be a doctor and if I would have gotten married, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did because sooner or later he would have wanted kids and I would have had to put everything on hold"

"What you don't like kids or something?"

"No it's not that. I would love to have kids but at the time I just wanted to focus more on myself you know. Call me crazy but I still believe I will meet Mr. Right one day"

"Oh really, even with everything going on out there?"

"Yeah......why is that so funny" I asked as he slightly laughed.

"Nothing"

"A girl can dream can't she?"

"I guess she can"

"Its nice to see you finally smile"

"There's not a whole lot to smile about these day"

"You can always find something to smile about Dean"

"Are you like an optimist or something?"

"Maybe and around here someone has to be and I don't think it's you" as I was looking at Dean he was looking back at me as if he had something on his mind. "Something wrong?"

"No it's nothing. Hey listen, I hate to cut this short but I have to get ready to go"

"Oh ok I guess I will just head back then" I said and walked toward the door.

"Kelsey wait" Dean said and I turned around and he walked over to me. "Thank you"

"For what"

"I don't really know. I guess talking to me"

"Anytime" I walked out the front door and Dean followed me out. James, Risa, and some other guys were already at the truck waiting on Dean and Risa didn't look to happy to see me coming out with Dean. They all just looked at me and smiled and I just figured they assumed something more physical happened between me and Dean. I was ok with that.

"Bye Dean" I said and headed off.

_****Dean POV****_

I watched her walk away. My eyes never left her until she got back to the Collins cabin. Maybe liking her was going to easier than I thought. It's a start anyways. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the trucks. The guys were staring at me as if I had something to say.

"What?!"

"Nothing just wondering, what's your deal with the new girl? She's pretty hot" "one of the guys asked me.

"Please, she's not that hot" Risa said. I knew she was jealous but I couldn't care less because I never cared about her.

"There's no deal and she is off limits, got it?!" I said to the guys and they nodded. They all knew better than to get on my bad side.

"Looks like your getting friendly with her real fast Dean" Risa said

"So what I can't be nice to someone?"

"Nice isn't in your vocabulary Dean"

"Just maybe not to you" I said and climbed in the truck.

"I got to say Dean, she's doesn't seem like your usual type" Cass said and climbed in with me.

"Just drop it Cass, it's a long story and it's no ones business"

"Whatever you say Dean" he said and we headed out. We had a long trip ahead of us but for once, I was somewhat looking forward to getting back. What was wrong we me?

* * *

_**2 days later**_

_**Kelsey POV**_

It had been two day since Dean and the others had left. Not that I was counting or anything. There was just something about him I couldn't stop thinking about. I wasn't sure why he was always on my mind, but he was. It was weird because since I have been here we only had one actual conversation. As strange as it was, I felt like I was developing a crush. I needed to get a grip.

"Hey Mary Beth" I said and walked out to the front porch.

"Hey sweetie and before you ask we haven't heard from James or Dean" she said with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Uh huh……I know what's going on. Someone has a little crush"

"No I don't. I'm going for a walk, I wont be gone long"

"Ok just be careful"

"I will" I said and walked down the steps.

As I walked around, I noticed that everyone seemed to all have their own jobs to do. There were only about 40 people staying here and it made me wonder if we were the only survivors around here. Maybe we were but part of me hoped that maybe there were other camps like this. That's all I could do was hope at this point. As I looked around, I couldn't help but notice a couple playing with their little girl and it made me smile. As bad as things were out there, at least they still had each other and I think that's all that mattered to them. Some days I wish I had that.

I was about to head back when I saw Chuck walking towards me.

"Hey, its Chuck right?"

"Yeah, How are you Kelsey?"

"I am doing ok considering"

"Do you need anything?"

"No I think I have everything I need, but I do have a question, the first time we met you looked as if you knew me, why was that?"

"I…uh….I told you Dean told me your name"

"No that's not it so don't lie to me"

"I can't really say anything or Dean will get pissed believe me"

"Well Deans not here and I can keep a secret"

"Listen Kelsey I can't tell you everything but there is something you can know about me. I am a Profit"

"A what?"

"A profit, I can see future event and I saw you coming"

"What else did you see?" I asked and he was sweating by this point. I knew he was hiding something from me and I had to know what it was and why Dean didn't want him talking about it.

"I just saw you coming here and that's all. I have to go" he said and ran off. He was hiding something from me and I think Dean was in on it but then again how bad could it be. I decided to just shake it off for not and head back.

I was almost back when I saw the trucks pull up and I was a little excited.

"Calm down Kelsey your almost 30 years old, act like it" I said to my self and continued walking toward the trucks.

"Hey Kelsey" James said and walked over to me.

"Hey James. How did it go"

"Good Actually. Where is Mary Beth?"

"She is inside I think."

"Ok well I see you at home later" he said and headed off and I looked at Dean. I didn't want to just want to just walk over to Dean, especially since Risa was around. She didn't seem to like having me here. I smiled at him and turned to walk away.

"Hey Kelsey wait" Dean yelled and I stopped. "Come here" I walked over to him and saw some guys unloading some large boxes.

"What's up?"

"You are about to have your first job."

"What are you talking about?"

"We cleaned out a drug store/pharmacy and all those boxes are filled with medicine and stuff like that"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Figure out what they are and what they do"

"That could take awhile"

"You got somewhere you got to be?"

"Well, no"

"Good. I guess you better get to it. Oh and I got you something"

"What more could I asked for" I said sarcastically and he tossed me a pack of skittles.

"Don't say I never gave you anything" he half smiled and walked off. Maybe Dean Winchester had some feelings after all. I smiled to myself and followed him. Everyday was getting a little better and now I finally had something to do and it was something I loved. Maybe things were looking up.

"Hey you" Risa said and stopped me.

"What now"

"Just because he's being nice to you doesn't mean anything"

"I didn't think it did"

"Good, I would just hate to get your hopes up"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just felt like I should tell you"

"How sweet but I think I can take care of myself, thanks" I said and walked around her. Even though I had just got here and I didn't know her, I really wanted to just kick her ass but my mother always said fighting was never the answer. I was 29 years old and I wasn't about to fight some girl over a guy I just met. At least not right now.

****I see a little catfight brewing: ) Hope you like the chapter and now Kelsey finally has something to do, but what all did they get??? Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading****


	6. Dr Foster and Gifts

**A/N: Thank you guys for review. I am so glad you love the story: )**

_****Kelsey POV****_

This was the start of day two being stuck in this little building sorting out all this stuff. Sure I had gone to medical school but I had never seen so many different medicines at one time. Thanks to Dean I had to label them with tape and a sharpie. As I was starting on box two, I heard the door open and saw Dean walk in and I couldn't help but smile.

"How's it going in here?" He said and sat down.

"Slow, What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from people and their stupid question" I couldnt help but laugh a little at him. I felt bad for him sometimes.

"I bet it does get old being everyone's go to guy"

"You have no idea" he said and I went back to work. "What is all this stuff?"

"Well, most of them are just antibiotic and stuff like that, well at least what I have went through so far"

"How much you got left?"

"That whole box over there and this one here"

"Well what's this one right here" he said referring to the small one next to him. I got up and walked over to it.

"Well, this is stuff I really don't need to go label. Its pretty self explanatory, like for one we have condoms" I said and looked at Dean.

"Cass must have picked those up"

"Sure.....Oh ok then, we also have a blood pressure monitor, a glucose monitor..."

"What's that?"

"Diabetic use it to test their sugar, anyways there's a drug test which I can thank of a few people who would fail that, a fetal monitor, an ovulation test and a pregnancy test" I looked up and Dean and raised an eyebrow.

"You expecting?"

"What? No..we just went in and grabbed shit, we didn't look"

"Right, well other than this stuff were have pretty much every medicine that can treat almost anything"

"That's a little comforting"

"Yeah it is a little"

"So you're pretty smart"

"Not really, I mean I did study this stuff for almost 9 years"

"Did you ever think of doing anything else?"

"No, I knew from a young age I wanted to be a doctor oh and by the way, I never said thank you for the skittles"

"They were on my way out so I just grabbed then. I just figured someone would eat them"

"Yeah right Dean"

"It's the truth"

"Whatever you say" I smiled and went back to work.

"So would you say there is enough stuff here that would be in a doctor office?"

"Yeah I mean there's an otoscope, stethoscope, scales medicines pretty much everything. Why?"

"Because this is you new office" I looked at him in shocked.

"What?! Oh no. Dean I can't do this"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't even have a license yet" Dean walked around me a grabbed a peace of paper and a pen. He wrote something down and handed it to me and it said:

**Kelsey Foster is a now a doctor**

**Signed… Dean Winchester**

"See now you are. My signature means a lot around here" he said and I looked at him. "You said you have everything you need right?"

"Yeah but.."

"No buts." He said and headed toward the door "welcome home Dr. Foster" he said and headed out. I couldn't help but smile. I looked down at the paper and it meant a lot to me. Sure it was in no way legal but around here it meant a lot.

* * *

Mary Beth was cleaning out some of the closets in the house and came across a trunk she had forgotten about. She sat down on the floor as she opened it. The truck was filled with clothes that belonged to her daughter several years ago. She thought about her daughter Megan everyday. Looking at the clothes got her to thinking. She heard the front door open and closed the truck.

"Mary Beth?" James called

"I'm in here" she said and he walked down the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"Just some cleaning and stuff"

"What have you been up to today?"

"Not much. I went around and checked all the trucks"

"Everything look good?"

"Yeah as far as I could tell. We may need gas here soon."

"That's going to be hard to come by theses days"

"Yeah, just means we have to travel farther out"

"I hate you leaving here"

"I know but one day maybe things will get better"

"I sure hope so" she said and looked back at the trunk.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, James I was thinking, Kelsey doesn't have anything. I mean she has only 2 pairs of jeans and 3 shirts and...."

"And you want to know how I would feel if we gave her Megan's clothes? Well they are about the same size"

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"Because I know you, you're always wanting to help others. Megan was the same way"

"So what do you think?"

"I think Kelsey is a great girl and I glad to have her here"

"So?"

"So I think Megan would have loved her and she would want us to help her out" Mary Beth got up and hugged her husband.

"Thank you James" she said and picked up the trunk.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to wash this stuff. It's been a long time"

"Ok well I need to go find Dean"

"I'll give you one guess on where he's at"

"Just a hunch but I would say with Kelsey?"

"Yeah, I saw him head in about 30 minutes ago" James shook his head and left.

* * *

When I finally got most of the stuff put away, I locked up and headed home. I haven't worked this hard in a long time. I walked in and saw Mary Beth sitting on the small couch reading.

"Hey May Beth" I said

"Hey sweetie. How's everything going?"

"Slow but I think I almost got everything labeled and put away. Did you know that Dean actually want me to be a doctor here"

"He may have mentioned it"

"Oh yeah? Did he....Did he mention anything else?" I asked trying to pretend I really didn't care.

"Kelsey, Dean has been closed off for a long time. He's not one to share and care with anyone but I think he may open up to you"

"I doubt it. He's like a locked door and no one has the key"

"I think someone might" she said and smiled. "I put some stuff on you bed for you" I looked at her before walking back to my room.

When I walked in I saw two piles of clothes lying on the bed.

"They were my daughters" Mary Beth and walked in behind me.

"I can't take these"

"Yes you can and you will. We want you to have them"

"You never told me you have a daughter?"

"We did. She would have been 35 this year. Her name was Megan."

"When did she die, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Seven years ago. She was on her way home from work and got into a car accident"

"I'm so sorry"

"She was beautiful. She always found the good in people and loved doing things for others anytime she got the chance. Part of me is glad she doesn't have to see what this world had become and I know she's in a better place"

"I believe that she is. She had great parents" I said and I could see Mary Beth start to cry so I hugged her.

"Thank you Kelsey. That means a lot to me"

"Do you want to take the clothes back?"

"No. They are yours and you're going to wear them. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am" I said and she walked out. I grabbed a one of the skits and a shirt and went to take a shower.

When I got out and got dresses I looked at myself in the mirror. The clothes fit perfectly. I walked out and saw both Mr. and Mrs. Collins in the living room area.

"You look great Kelsey" James said

"Thank you" I said and went to join them.

"So I have a question, what did you guys do before all this?"

"Well I was an ob nurse and James was a mechanic and a carpenter"

"So you were a nurse? Maybe you could help me out with the doctor thing" I said and James looked at Mary Beth.

"It would get you out of the house more" he said

"I would love to sweetie, thank you" she said and hugged me but we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Well who could that be at this hour" James said and got up to get the door. "Hey Dean" I heard him say and I turned around.

"Hey James. Cass said you were looking for me earlier?"

"Yeah I was, nothing to important just getting a little low on fuel"

"Well I guess we need to start looking over maps and see where we could go"

"I already started so I will let you know when I find something" James said and I was hoping maybe he had come to see me but I guess not. I was heading back to my room when he spoke.

"You busy?" he said and I turned around.

"Who me?"

"No James here, of course you."

"I guess not but Dean I have been in that small building all day please don't make me go back tonight"

"I not, I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk"

"Sure just let me grab a coat" I said and I went and grabbed my coat and we headed out. "So where are we going?"

"Just somewhere don't worry about it" he said and we continued walking until we reached a small lake. "It's beautiful Dean" I said and we sat down on the ground.

_****Deans POV****_

As I sat next to her I had a hundred different thing running thought my head. I wanted to be honest with her but I couldn't tell her the truth, not yet.

"I come out here sometimes when I need to think"

"I would imagine you have a lot on you mind these days"

"Yeah and everyday is something else"

"I don't know how you deal with it all, being in charge of everyone"

"It's just the way I am I guess. I dont think about it I just do it. You know I have never brought anyone out here?"

"Then why did you bring me?"

"I don't know, there's just something about you." I said and turned to her. She looked beautiful and I wanted so bad to tell her everything I knew but I just couldn't. I didn't want her to think that this was all this was about. Maybe when she first got here but not now. I can see why I fall in love with her in the future. "Can I ask you something Kelsey?"

"Sure"

"If you were able to see the future and it was great. You know everything you wanted, what would you do?"

"I would do whatever I could to make that future possible"

"But what if there were other people involved"

"Well I wouldn't tell them I saw the future because they may think I was crazy but I would keep working toward that future with them. Why do you ask?"

"No reason"

"Did chuck see something?" I looked at her and wanted to kill Chuck.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing really, he just told me he was a profit and he saw me coming"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, why is there something else I should know?" she asked and I couldn't lie to her. I promised her I never would. I had a feeling she was going to hate me but if we were supposed to be together then we couldn't start out on a lie. I just looked at her and signed. Here goes nothing.

****How will she react??? I will try to have the next chapter posted soon. Reviews are loved!!****


	7. The Truth

_**A/N: I couldn't keep you waiting to long. How mean would that be! So because you guys are awesome….here is the next chapter.**_

_****Dean's POV****_

I looked at her and couldn't help but wonder if I was making the right decision. I knew I still had time to back out but as I looked into her eye I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Dean just tell me, How bad can it be?" She said

"Listen to me ok, after I tell you this you may not like me but you have to understand that everything that has gone on between us this past week was me"

"You're scaring me a little Dean"

"I'm sorry and I don't want you to say or do anything until I'm done ok? Promise me"

"I promise". She said and I took one last breath.

"First, you remember me telling you I had a brother?"

"Yeah, the way it sounds he's dead right?"

"Not exactly, Lucifer didn't kill him, Sam said yes so technically my brother is gone. He thought he was protecting me somehow"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing really but I thought you should know. Anyways a few weeks ago Chuck had a vision of you.......and me" She looked more confused than ever but I had to keep going. "He saw us together and we had a baby boy and after the baby was born, Michael appeared to me again asking me to say yes in order to protect my family. Chuck never said if I said yes or no but at the night after you got here I saw his last vision. It was of us and our son living a normal life and Sam was there. So basically we get together, have a baby and save the world.....in two months give or take" I looked at her one last time before she turned away. "Say something please"

"What's there to say Dean? It looks like I have a busier schedule than I thought, I mean I need to finish up setting up the office, get married and have a baby all in two months....that's.....that's great" she said and got up.

"Come on please don't leave" I said and grabbed he hand but she pulled away.

"Pretty much this whole you being nice act was you trying to get in bed so we can quote un quote save the world"

"No Kelsey, I mean that's how it started I guess and I'm not declaring my love for you but I do like you."

"You like me? Why because you're supposed to?"

"No, it's not like that, you have to believe me"

"Why should I?"

"I just told you the truth didn't I?"

"Look I just.....I just need some time ok. Just please stay away from me for now" she said and walked off. Even though she was upset, I did expect yelling or something so maybe there's hope for us. All I could do was watch her go but she suddenly stopped and walked up to me.

"One more question.....who all knows about this?"

"Me, Chuck, James, Mary Beth, I just told CASs and maybe a few others. Chuck has a big mouth" she just turned and walked off again. I wanted to go after her but I couldn't, not yet.

_****Kelsey POV****_

I got back to the camp and all I could think about was what Dean had told me. I wasn't sure what to believe. I didn't know if he really liked me or if he felt he had to. I was glad he was honest with me, which said something about him. Most people would have never said anything.

I walked into my cabin and James and Mary Beth were still up.

"How did it go" Mary Beth asked me.

"Well you know, he took me to the lake and it was beautiful and he told me I had to marry him and have his baby. So it was a great first date" I said and walked back to my room.

"Kelsey please don't be upset"

"I'm not upset, I'm hurt that no one told me until now"

"We didn't want to mess anything up between you and Dean incase something developed between you two"

"I understand that, I just need time to think" I said and walked into my room. As I lay on the bed I thought about everything Dean had said and what I should do. I did like him even after what he had told me. Truth is I always felt close to him for some reason. There was just something about him that I couldn't get out of my head. Maybe fate brought me here. Maybe this is where I'm supposed to be, here with Dean. I think the thing I thought most about was me as a mother. The only baby I had really been around was my brother and I was 6 at the time. I didn't know how to really take care of a baby and now I am supposed to have one.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and James walked in.

"Kelsey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure come in" I said and he walked over to sit next to me.

"I know this is a lot to deal with right now and I can't tell you what to do but I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Dean cares about you. Believe it or not he does"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know the look. It's the same look I had when I first met Mary Beth. She hated me oh God did she hate me, but I kept trying and you know what?"

"What?"

"Look at us now. After 37 years of marriage she is still the love of my life"

"But me and Dean are not in love"

"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but how will you ever know unless you give it a chance. There's a reason you were sent here Kelsey…..its fate and it works in mysterious ways sometimes" Everything James was saying to me was stuff I had already thought of but made more since coming from him.

"Kelsey Deans outside" Mary Beth said through the door and all of this made me feel like I was in high school again, except the baby part.

"Just talk to him and see where it goes. What could it hurt?" James said. I kissed him on the cheek and walked out and Dean was at the bottom of the porch looking up at me.

"I know you told me to leave you alone and I will but I had to talk to you"

"Dean…."

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from day one.."

"Dean…."

"And if you never want to speak to me again I get that too but don't you dare tell me that my feeling for you were fake"

"Dean shut up!" I finally yelled and something told me he hadn't heard that in awhile. I walked down the old steps and over to him.

"Can I talk now?"

"Sure"

"I am still really confused by all of this. I can't tell you how you feel about me but I do know that I care about you. I not saying I love you or anything like that because come on it's only been a week and I still have a lot to learn about you and this life. I just know that I don't want to just walk away from you. With that said maybe we could take it slow, maybe leave out the baby subject for now" I said and Dean Winchester smiled at me.

"I think that sounds good and to be honest this whole baby thing was freaking me out a little"

"Good to know" I said and looked around waiting on him to say or do something.

"Well I guess you better get some sleep"

"I guess so; I still have a lot to do"

"I guess I will just talk to you tomorrow"

"Sounds good" I said and headed up the stairs.

"Kelsey hang on" Dean said and walked up to me. He placed his hand on my cheek and slowly moved it to the back of my head and pulled me toward him and kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life. In that moment, I knew that there was defiantly something building between us and I for one couldn't wait to see where it was going.

****So she didn't over react to much. I couldn't leave you hanging so I had to put this up today. I'm in a good mood: ) Please let me know what you think!!****


	8. Lover not a fighter? Yeah Right!

**A/N So I know I forgot so here are a few dates for you….Kelsey Arrived in October, According to Chucks vision, she and Dean are supposes to "Get together" in December. Thank to Addicted to Ackles, xxkissesandcuddlesxx,eminemchick15, Brandofheroin-x, wizziewoo123, LTJM, amy marie 45, and Vanessa for reviewing the last chapter. You really are awesome!!**

_****Kelsey's POV****_

It was now November 3 and I had been at the camp for a month. Everything was going pretty well for me and Dean even though we were started officially seeing each other 3 weeks ago I have only seen him 2 of those weeks. He left 2 days after we got together and was gone a week and now he was gone again. I missed him but being Dean Winchesters girlfriend had its perks. I never had to worry about anything. There was always someone willing to help. All but one pain in my ass, Risa.

I woke up early to get some stuff done because dean was due back anytime now. Mary Beth and I were headed over to the medical cabin to clean up a little when I spotted Risa walking toward us. She had turned into an even bigger bitch since Dean stopped letting her go on missions. I didn't care if she liked it or not. I had won Dean and she just had to live with that.

"In coming" Mary Beth said and looked at me. "just ignore here Kelsey she just jealous"

"I know but she just gets under my skin"

"Do onto others as other do onto you"

"You're really saying that to me right now Mary Beth?"

"Just trying to keep you calm that's all" she was getting close but we just kept walking.

"How's it going Kelsey" Risa said in her smartass tone.

"Fine Risa" I said and started to walk around here.

"So I hear Dean is coming back today, I tend to get to information first. What can I say old habits die hard for him I guess"

"I know he's coming back and the only reason you get information first is because you have that radio shoved up your ass all day"

"He doesn't love you, you know that right. He just wants his brother back"

"Whatever"

"He loves me. He told me on the last mission I went on just before we slept together and he's done neither with you" I felt like I had been stabbed in the gut but I knew she was lying.

"Risa don't you have something better to do" Mary Beth said.

"Nope, not since this bitch told Dean to stop taking me with him. Why is that Kelsey? Don't truth me with him or him with me?"

"I didn't tell him to do anything, face it Risa he tossed you aside like the piece of trash you are. Now if you don't mind some of us have work to do" I said and grabbed my arm.

"I'm not done here yet" she said and I jerked back.

"Well I am"

"Kelsey let's just go she's not worth it"

"Yeah Kelsey why don't you do as mommy says" she said and pushed me.

"You really want to do this now!!" I yelled and we didn't even notice that we had gathered an audience.

"Bitch I had been waiting to kick your ass for a month now"

_****Dean POV****_

When we pulled up I expected for someone to be waiting to help us unload or Kelsey waiting on me, but there was no one are.

"Where is everyone Cass?"

"I don't know....wait there's chuck" I looked over and saw chuck running over to us.

"What the hell Chuck where is everybody?"

"We kind of have a little situation going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's....... Risa?"

"Ok… so?"

"And Kelsey" he added and I knew this couldn't be good. I ran around the corned just about the time Kelsey's fist connected with Risa's face.

"Damn!" I said and I was a little surprised she knew how to through a punch.

"I knew I liked her" Cass said and smiled at me.

"Just come on". We ran over there and the two girls were rolling around like a couple of teenagers.

"Kelsey.....Kelsey stop it" I said trying to pull her off Risa but they had each others hairs and wasn't letting go.

"Get off me Dean, I'm going to beat her ass"

"You wish princess" Risa said and I turned back to the guys.

"A little help her please!!" I yelled and it took 4 of us to finally separate them. "What the hell has gotten into Kelsey?"

"She hit me first Dean. For no reason!" Risa said and Kelsey lunged again but I pulled her back.

"Easy there Xena"

"You're a lying bitch!" Kelsey said and Risa lunged at her but Cass and chuck held her back.

"That's enough you two!"

"But Dean she started it"

"Shut up Risa!" I said and saw Kelsey stick her tongue out and I looked at her. "What are you twelve?" "Ok everybody shows over. We got work to do so go do it" I said and looked at Kelsey. "Come on let's go get you cleaned up"

"I can do it myself thank you" she said and started walking off.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked and caught up with her as she unlocked the door and walked in her office.

"Nothing is wrong with me Dean!"

"First you were fighting and now you're snapping at me. What the hell did I do?"

"Did you tell Risa on the last mission she went on with you that you loved her, before you slept with her"

"What?! No....I haven't slept with her in two months and I have never told anyone I loved them". She sat down in the chair and started crying. "Baby what's wrong"

"Nothing.....my hand hurts a little" she said and I couldn't help but laugh and I got down in front of her.

"That lip looks like it hurts to" I said and ran my thumb over it.

"Do you think I won?"

"Oh baby you totally kicked her ass" I said and kissed her softly so I wouldn't hurt her. "I missed you"

"I missed you to Dean" she said and kissed me. This time a little harder and I knew I had to stop.

"I would love to finish this more than you know but let's get you cleaned up first"

"Ok, you go help the guys unload while I clean up and go take I shower. I'll met you at your place later"

"Sounds perfect" I kissed her one more time and headed out. These women were going to kill me.

_****Kelsey POV****_

As I stood under the shower I could help but think about what had happened. I actually fought someone. I haven't been in a fight since I was 12, which explains why I felt the need to stick my tongue out at her. I think with every day that passed I was slowly falling in love with Dean. I thought about him all the time and wanted to be with him.

I got out and got dressed and headed over to Dean's and was surprised at who I saw on Dean's porch with him. They didn't see me walk up so I went over to the side to ease drop a little.

"Dean don't tell me you taking her word over mine" Risa said

"I am because I know how you are Risa and where do you come off tell her I told you I loved you and we slept together?"

"Because I know you love me Dean. I have been here for almost 2 years with you. I know you"

"You don't know me. Just because we had sex a few times doesn't mean anything"

"Just keep lying to yourself Dean, you know you belong with me. We're they same"

"Just go ok"

"Fine I will but just tell me why you want her over me"

"Because I love her!" Dean said and I wasn't sure who was more surprised, Me, Dean or Risa. "Risa please just go ok, its over" It wasn't long that I saw Risa walk past and I could have swore she had a tear in her eye. I think she loved him and who could blame her, but he was with me and she needed to accept that.

After I wiped away my own tear, I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and went in.

"Took you long enough" Dean said and walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry…..Anything interesting happen?" I asked and Dean smiled at me.

"Like you don't know" he said

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you at the side of the house Kelsey. You can't sneak up on me, you know that" I felt a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to intrude"

"No you wanted to see what I would do"

"That's not true. I knew you would take care of it"

"How did you know that?"

"I just did, I had a feeling" I said and walked over and sat beside him on the small couch. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know, that you……that you love me" I asked and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he said and got up. I think I was hoping for a yes or something.

"Oh, so you just told her that to get her to leave?"

"Kelsey Stop ok. Do we have to do this now? It's been a long week." he said and opened a beer. I didn't want to fight with him so I just got up.

"I think I just going to head back" I said and walked toward the door.

"What's wrong with you?" he said in a tone.

"Nothing, we both just had a long day. Don't worry about it." I said and reached for the door but he stopped me.

"Don't go ok" he said and I never looked at him because I didn't want him to see me cry but he turned me to face him. "What's wrong? Is it Risa, because I made thing perfectly clear to her."

"No it's not her it's just I saw this whole night going differently"

"Like how?"

"I don't know, I was going to tell you that……never mind"

"No….don't do that. Tell me what?" I looked up at him and I knew I couldn't be mad at him for not tell me he loved me if I wasn't going to do the same.

"I was going to tell you that I loved you" I said and part of me regretted it at the time but there was no turning back now. "I know it's only been a month and we haven't seen each other a lot but I just can't help it." Dean pulled me to him and I just laid my head on his chest I wanted more than anything to hear….

"I love you too" when he said it I felt like I could melt. The man that has never said I love you to anyone had just said them to me and I couldn't be happier. As happy as I was, my parents crossed my mind. I wish they were here with me. I would like to think they would have loved Dean but I think it may have taken them a little longer to get use to him. I kind of hoped that one day me and Dean would be like them because even after a long day, they always made it a point to tell each other how much they loved one another.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"You and my parents"

"What about me?"

"Just that I love you and how happy I am with you"

"Don't go getting all mushy on me now" he said and walked back into the kitchen area.

"I'm not I'm just saying" I said and followed him and leaned against the counted. "Look I know you have had a long day and so have I with my little boxing match earlier so I think I may head back"

"Why don't you just stay here tonight, give the old love birds some time alone"

"Who us or James and Mary Beth?" I said with a smile.

"That's cute…I meant them. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know that's a pretty big step Dean" I said and walked over and put my arms around him. "Are you just saying all this to get me in bed?" I said smiling up at him.

"Is it working?"

"Nope"

"Then no….but seriously I just want you to stay. You can tell me about you family for a change. My story gets kind of depressing, parents are dead, and my brother is Lucifer you know"

"Yeah I know and I would love to stay here with you. After all we may want to try it out. Who knows we end up hating each other by the end of the night"

"I could never hate you" I leaned up and kissed him. They say you don't really know a person until you live with them and I guess me and Dean were taking our first big step as a couple. I don't think I have ever been more nervous in my life. After all we have yet to do anything but kiss a little, not that I wanted more yet but who knows what can happen.

****So I am on a little bit of a roll with this story. I keep thinking about future chapter so I just keep writing to get to them. Anyways I hope you like it. As always let me know: ) Also I got bored and put some picture on my profile and kind of mad a banner for the story. Its not good or anything. I had been typing a lot and I just decided to take a break.****


	9. First night and First Interruption

**A/N: A little make out session in this chapter but nothing to bad I don't think ;)**

_****Dean POV****_

This would be the first time I had let anyone stay with me and I am glad that it's her. I did love her and that scared me. People I love always tend to get hurt somehow but as long as I was around, I would never let anyone or anything hurt her in anyway. I think that's why the more I thought about it the more I could see myself saying yes to Michael.

"Hey Dean I need to run back and get some stuff, want to come?" She asked as she put away the last dish. I could defiantly get use to this.

"Yeah I'll go" I said and got up. As I looked at her I just couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong with you?" She said as she smiled back and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothings wrong. Can't a guy just smile?"

"Most can but you don't just smile dean"

"People can chance"

"Ok if you say so" she said and we headed out.

When we got to her place, she went into her room and I sat down with James.

"Things are getting pretty serious between you two" he said and I felt a serious talk coming on. This is why I had stayed away from relationships, but he was her father and she was almost 30 so how bad could it be.

"I guess, just kind of taking it one day at a time"

"Good. Dean I know I'm not her father but I love her like I am. She a great girl and you are very lucky to have her, just please don't hurt her"

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about James"

"You're a good man Dean"

"Thanks" I said and Kelsey and Mary Beth walked out.

"Ready to head back?" Kelsey said and I got up." I'll see you guys later"

"You two stay out of trouble" James said as we walked out.

When we got back she walked over and put her bag on the bed and sat down. I liked having her around. Maybe if tonight went well, maybe it could be permeate.

"What did you get?" I asked

"Just some extra clothes and this" she said and pulled out what appeared to be a photo album.

"You got pictures?"

"Yeah I just thought if you wanted to know more about me then this would be a great place to start" she said and I went over and sat next to her. She had picture of her whole family. She looked a lot like her mother. As she flipped through, one picture caught my eye.

"Who's that?"

"That's Brian, the guy I dated before medical school"

"What a geek" I said and she punched me.

"Be nice Dean. He was a good guy"

"Did you love him?"

"I did back then but we grew apart just as some people do"

"Was he your last boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"So you haven't been with anyone in 4 years?"

"What do mean when you say been with anyone?"

"You know what I mean?"

"If you're referring to sex Dean than yes I have been with other people since then"

"I really didn't want to know that?"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was hoping you would say no" I said and she closed the book and straddled my lap and I put my hands on her waist.

"I know your not jealous are you because I here with you now"

"Sweetheart I don't get jealous easy"

"Maybe you should be Chuck is looking pretty nice these days" she said and I could help but laugh. I don't remember the last time I laughed about anything. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you thinks going to happen to us?"

"I wish I knew"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I have a feeling you're going to anyways?"

"Do you want kids……with me?" This was the last thing I expected her to ask but I'm not surprised she wondered.

"A few months ago I would have said no but now, I don't know, it might be ok what about you?"

"I think about it sometimes and not just recently. I am almost 30 and all my old friends had already settle down and working on number two"

"When is your birthday?"

"December 25"

"You're a Christmas baby….nice. Double the presents"

"Yeah it's nice. When is yours?"

"January 24 but I don't think I ever had a good birthday"

"Maybe this year you will"

"I know I will because you're here" I said and pulled her down into a kiss.

_****Kelsey POV****_

I felt his lips press against mine. He cupped the back of my head with one hand, but he didn't pull back. His mouth pressed harder against mine, and his other hand slid down to the small of my back, pulling my body tight against his. I gasped sharply, partly from a desperate need for air, and partly from pure shock of how good it felt to be in his arms. I felt a sudden spark of warmth that radiated from deep inside me and suffused my body, all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes, with intense, passionate need.

My lips parted slightly, inviting him to deepen the kiss. I reached up to twine my fingers into his hair, pulling myself even closer to him, closer than I would have thought possible. My arms twisted around his shoulders, and his hands moved further down to grasp my hips and draw them up against his. I had to force myself to pull away from his mouth, just for a moment, just to catch my breath. He moved his head swiftly to kiss the hollow of my neck. I moaned, and turned my head back to nip at the soft skin just below his ear. I felt him shiver against me.

Before I knew it he was flipping us over onto the bed and he was onto, balancing his weight.

"God you're beautiful" he said moving a strand of hair from my face. I just smiled up at him still trying to catch my breath.

My hand had reached Dean's strong shoulders and pulled him down to me, I wanted him and when our lips met, the kiss sent bolts of fire through our bodies. I could feel the tip of Dean's tongue trailing my lower lip and I opened my mouth a fraction to allow him inside. Soon our tongues were intertwined, battling, caressing. Dean's arms were around me, pulling me even closer, deepening the kiss.

"DEAN!" we heard some one knocking at the door and he pulled back.

"I am going to kill who is ever at that door!!" he said and went back to kissing me.

"Maybe" gasp "Maybe you should go see who it is"

"They'll go away" He said and leaded back down but I stopped him. Moment's gone babe. Just go see who it is"

"Fine, but don't you move" he said and walked over to the door.

"What?!" he said opening the door and I looked around and saw the couple I had seen when I first got here with their little girl. I could tell Dean felt bad for yelling. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell. I thought you were someone else. What can I do for you Dan?"

"We just came from the Collins place and they said we could find Kelsey here"

"Yeah come on in" Dean said and I got up and walked over to them. The little girl couldn't be more than 5 or 6.

"Hi" I said and smiled at her and I knew something was wrong

"We're sorry to bother you so late but Amber here has been running a fever of 101 all day and now its up to 103. We thought maybe you could help"

"Sure let me go grab my keys and I will met you over at the medical building in a few ok" they nodded and walked out. "Dean you want to come with me?"

"Why not?' he said and grabbed his coat.

"Oh come on don't be like that"

"Sorry just a little frustrated right now but I totally get it"

"Good now lets go" I said and we walked out.

When I got the little girl in I could tell that they all looked a little nervous. I haven't met them yet and they always kept to themselves. Her mother came inside with me and Dean stayed outside with her dad.

"Ok sweetie can you tell me what hurts"

"My ears"

"Well I just going to look in them ok" I said and started checking her. "Well it looks like she just has an ear infection so nothing to serious"

"What can we do for her?" he mother asked.

"Well do you know if she is allergic to any medicines?"

"No, she had this when she was a baby and she took amoxicillin and it worked"

"Then we will just try that and some Motrin. She should feel better in a few days" I said and walked over to the little fridge to get the antibiotic.

"I'm Melissa by the way and this is Amber"

"I'm Kelsey Foster" I said and shook her hand. "And how old are you Amber?"

"Almost 5 and a half"

"Wow your old" I said and she laughed.

"Thank you so much for coming out so late"

"That's what I'm here for and if she does get any better feel free to come get me at anytime" I said and handed her the medicine. " I wrote everything you need to know on there but if you have any questions just ask" I helped the little girl off the table and we headed out.

"If you guys need anything just ask me personaly" Dean told Dan and shook his hand.

"Thanks Dean and you to Kelsey"

Once they were gone, me and Dean started heading back.

"So did you have a nice conversation?" I asked

"Yeah, I know more than just his name now"

"That's good. You of all people should know everyone around here. They all look up to you"

"Yeah but I just didn't want to get to know them tonight"

"Well Romeo let just get back and go to bed" I said and his eyes widened "Not like that, we cant go changing the future now can we"

"Oh come on Chucks crazy"

"Well if he said December then we are waiting until December. I may not even like you by then" I said smiled.

"You think you're funny?"

"I think I'm adorable"

"Well …..What do we do until then?"

"I have a few ideas" I said and winked at him before walking into his cabin. Something told me it was going to be a long night.

****So not to much happened in this chapter, it was just kind of a add in chapter but I hope you like it. : )****


	10. Thining Over

_**General POV**_

They next morning when Dean and Kelsey woke up, they felt as if they were on cloud nine. Although Dean didn't get as far as he wanted to with her, he didn't go to bed last night completely unsatisfied and neither did she. It had been a long time since Dean had actually cared about making a woman feel good but Kelsey was different and as they say, it was like riding a bike. You never forget how.

"Hey Dean you up yet?" Kelsey called from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. She was going to go make sure amber was better before going over to visit with Mary Beth for the day.

"Why are you up so early? Just come back to bed" Dean groaned as he rolled over.

"Dean some of us have other thing to do beside lay in bed all day" Kelsey said and pulled the covers off him. She was about to walk off when dean reached up and pulled her back in bed with him.

"I deserve a day off and so do you?"

"Why do I deserve a day off?"

"Because I said so"

"Well Mr. Winchester that just doesn't cut it for me and I have a feeling if I stayed here with you it would be more work" she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"What's wrong with that? I didn't hear any complaints last night"

"Neither did I but I still have to go. I want to go check on Amber this morning"

"You're going to be a good mother one day"

"You think so?"

"Yep and we are going to have kick ass kids"

"What makes you so sure I want to have kids with you?"

"Because you love me" he said and kissed her again.

"You're going to be a good dad believe it or not. You suck a push over though"

"Only to you and you better keep that between us. I have a reputation to protect"

"Your secret is safe with me" Kelsey kissed him one more before they got up and finished getting dressed. They locked up and as soon as they walked out the door, there were about five guys waiting on dean and all were shocked to see that Kelsey had stayed the night but were all grinning ear to ear.

Kelsey and Dean headed down the stairs and Kelsey started to walk off.

"Hey woman!! This place better be cleaned up when I get back later!" Dean yelled at her and she tried not to smile.

"Anything you want, you know I only want to make you happy" she said and walked away. She was fine with his macho act. It kind of turned her on the everyone thought of him as Mr. Bad ass. She knew the truth and that's all that mattered. They were happy.

* * *

_****November 25- 2weeks later****_

Kelsey had moved in with Dean a week ago and thing were still going well between them but Dean's life had seemed to get more complicated. They had lost 3 people on there last mission and Dean was one again the one who had to end their life. He had somewhat gotten use to have to be the one the kill someone when they became infected. He never talked about it to anyone, even to Kelsey. It bothered her to see him that way but there was nothing she could say to help him.

Kelsey was sitting in there watching Dean finish off this 5th of whiskey and she knew everyday things were getting harder for dean and everyone. They were running low on everything and she dean would soon have to leave again and this time she knew it would be for a long time. She just wanted this to be over.

"Alright well I am going to bed" Dean said and got up.

"Ok I'll be in there later" Kelsey said. Dean came over and gave her a kiss before heading to bed. Kelsey waited until he was fast asleep until she quietly snuck out.

She walked through the dark and over to a small cabin that was lit up and walked in.

"Kelsey, awesome to see you" Cass said and stumbled over to her.

"Are you drunk or high tonight Cass?"

"A little of both. What can I do for you on this fine evening?"

"I need to talk to you.......in private" Cass looked at her and could tell something was wrong. He walked back over to the circle of girls.

"I need to have a private conversation with our fearless leader old lady, why don't you all go get cleaned up for the orgy" he said and Kelsey looked at him. One by one the four girls walked by. "There all so beautiful aren't they" Cass said to her.

"Whatever you say Cass, their not really my type"

"What can I do for you or did you just want to see me" he winked at her.

"I need to ask you something.......Dean said you were an angel once and I have to know if what chuck saw is true"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean will they come back if.......well you know"

"I have been cut off from heaven for a long time but I remember everything and I know how important the Winchester blood line is. Sam and dean were the last so when Sam said yes and Dean still said no, all hope was lost"

"Where's God in all of this?"

"I wish I knew but I don't and I wish I could tell you more but there is only one person now who can give you answers....chuck"

"Thanks Cass" she said and headed to the door.

"Oh and Kelsey......your welcome to join us. I won't tell" Cass said and leaned against the wall.

"I'm going to pass but that for the offer......I think" Kelsey said and headed next door to talk to chuck.

* * *

When she walked in she saw Chuck lying on a small cot surrounded by beer cans.

"Chuck?" she said and he was clearly passed out. She kicked the cot and Chuck jumped up.

"Kelsey? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you?"

"About what it's almost 2 in the morning"

"Tell me what you know about me and Dean?"

"You already know"

"No I know a little but what I need to know is if everything happens like you said, will this all stop?"

"Yes but I don't know when and I don't know how"

"But you saw me and Dean with a little boy and Sam right?"

"Yeah" Kelsey walked over and sat on the cot next to chuck.

"When does this happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when are me and Dean supposed to have this magical moment or whatever"

"I can't tell you that because it would mess everything up"

"But is it soon"

"Sooner than you think"

"Thanks chuck" Kelsey said and was about to walk out when she picked up a book _Supernatural by Carver Edland "_What's this?"

"The Sam and Dean books. Dean never told you?"

"No he left that part out"

"You can read them if you want" he said and she thought about it.

"I may have to take you up on that" she said and walked out.

After a long night of watching Dean sleep and thinking about everything, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

_**December 1 **_

_**Mary Beth's POV**_

It hard to believe Kelsey had been here two months now. She had moved in with Dean almost two weeks ago and the cabin seemed empty without her. I saw her everyday and I enjoyed our little conversations. It made me feel young again. I remember all two well young love and also how fast the honeymoon can end.

"Hey Mary Beth" she said and walked in as I was finishing the laundry.

"Hey sweetie how are today?"

"Good I was looking for Dean, its kind of important. Where's James?"

"He's at the big meeting" I said and by the look on her face she didn't know what I was talking about.

"What big meeting?"

"I'm sorry I though Dean had told you"

"Told me what?"

"There leaving in the morning"

"To go where and for how long?" She asked I knew I had dug myself into a hole.

"It's really not my place to say but they have a mission coming up and they could be gone a few weeks." She didn't say anything. She stormed out and I knew this wasn't going to be pretty for anyone, especially Dean.

_****Kelsey POV****_

I was furious Dean didn't tell me he was leaving. He seemed a little off that he chose now to decide to go on this big mission. I walk into an old cabin and saw 10 guys and Dean looking over a map.

"Dean I need to talk to you" I said and no one ever looked up. I said and Chuck was the only one who got up

"Later Kelsey I'm busy and Chuck sit down". Dean said and I found that unacceptable.

"I'm not asking Dean!" I said and still no one budged form anyone but Chuck.

"I think we should……we should go" Chuck said and got up and everyone just looked at him. He knew something.

"Chuck shut up and Kelsey I am in the middle of something right now. It can wait" that was it for me. There was only one way to get rid of everyone.

"Alright I am giving every last one of you 2 fucking seconds to get the fuck out of here before I start beating some ass!" I said and they all looked at me like I was joking. "ONE..." I said and one by one they left.

"We'll just give you two a minute" James said and closed the door behind.

"What the hell was that?" Dean said and walked over to me.

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving Dean?"

"I didn't know I have to check with you on everything"

"You don't put it would be nice if I knew what was going on"

"Now you do"

"You're an ass Dean!"

"Well your being a bitch Kelsey!" he said and I huffed and walked out the door and slammed it behind me. "Where are you going" Dean said and came after me.

Chuck and the other guys watched as dean walked by them and they looked at chuck.

"They may be awhile" he said and walked off smiling. Everything happens for a reason and like he said before, he's never wrong.

****There first fight…awww.! Anyways let me know what you think. I am working on the next chapter but as you may can tell it's going to be a little……happy, maybe? lol …anyway let me know what you think.** **


	11. Love hurts but making up is Great!

_**A/N: **_**Thank you guys reviewing the last chapter. You're awesome!! I am putting a warning on this chapter because of some adult content. Just wanted you to know : ) **

_****Kelsey POV****_

I had never felt this bad before in my life and wasn't sure why I felt this way now. I was mad, hurt and scared all at once and just wanted to hit something and then cry about. I was truly in love and I knew that.

"Kelsey would you just stop!" I heard Dean yelled but I didn't want to talk to him yet. Not while I was feeling this way. I continued walking until I reached our cabin and walked in then slammed the door. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Dean said and came in and slamming the door even harder.

"I don't care Dean, I don't want to talk to you right now!" I said and Dean walked up behind me and turned me to face him.

"Oh no after the fit you just had in front of everyone, we are talking right now!"

"No your too busy remember"

"Stop being such a drama queen and tell me what was so important you had to show your ass!"

"It's not important, not anymore and when where you going to tell me you were leaving. Where you just hoping I wouldn't notice?"

"I would have told you today but why does it matter? I come and go all the time and you never say anything. Shit Kelsey were not even married!"

"I know that and Stop yelling Dean"

"I can yell all I want to!

"Then I'm not talking to you right now and I don't have to because like you said we're not married" I said and tuned around, trying to hide my tears. Of all the times to leave, he had to leave now. This wasn't supposed to happen. I heard him sigh and he walked up behind me.

"I'm sorry ok, I just have a lot going on right now but I never meant to take it out one you" I still didn't want him to see me like this so I never turned around.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your meeting"

"Don't worry about" he said and put his arms around me. "How did you know where I was?"

"I was looking for you and Mary Beth told me about you leavening"

"Why were you looking for me?" He said as he kissed my neck softly.

"It's nothing" I whispered

"You sure about that?" He asked as he moved to the other side.

"Yes" I said and somehow his hand found there way under my shirt and lifted it over my head.

_****General POV****_

Dean placed his large, warm hands on her back. Leaning forward, he placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her left shoulder and then another to the right one sliding her bra straps down before removing it. Kelsey moaned softly and leaned back into him. Reaching her left hand up behind her, she wound her arm around his neck and arched her back. As he continued to nibble gently on her neck, Dean reached around and undid the button of her jeans and then slid them down. She turned to face him and glancing up, his breath caught at the sight of her, her breasts bared and her eyes glittering with need and desire. She was beautiful.

This wasn't new territory for Dean but this time was different, this time, he wanted to take it slow and for both of them to experience what lovemaking truly meant between two people who loved each other. They moved over to the bed, his lips tightly against hers, and sat down. He slid his hand down her leg slowly, loving the way her breath hitched. Dean removed his shit and Kelsey immediately ran her hands over his hard muscled chest. Kelsey moved to the back of the bed and then turned back towards him as he stood up and watched as he undid his belt and then the button of his jeans. His pants fell to the floor and he moved back towards the bed. His lips were once again on hers loving the way she tasted.

Putting his hands on her back, he pulled her down and to him and softly nuzzled her chest. As his mouth explored and tasted her, her head fell back with a sigh of pleasure. Kelsey's hands roamed over his shoulders and to the nape of his neck. Dean's mouth found her breasts while his hands slowly roamed over her body. She was so distracted by his touch; she belatedly realized that her underwear was being gently pushed down her legs. Kelsey felt the sting of tears prick the backs of her eyes as she processed everything. It simultaneously scared her and thrilled her to think of having a baby. Would she be a good mother? Did she want a baby now? After only a few seconds thought, she found the answer to that last question came more easily than she would have ever thought possible before tonight.

Her voice was soft and filled with emotion as she spoke. She worked to swallow the lump in her throat. "Make love to me, Dean….please"

It was a quiet request that Dean was happy to grant. A wide smile broke out on his face and he leaned up to kiss her thoroughly. Their tongues met and tangled sweetly. His mouth left hers only to continue kissing across her cheek and down her neck. She arched into him, encouraging him to continue. Her little sounds of pleasure sent him over the edge.

He set one hand and then the other on either side of her head as he knelt over her. His eyes ran down her body then back up to meet her eyes. She slid her hands up his sides and then pulled him down to her so that their mouths met again. Dean shifted around some as he worked to free himself from his boxers, all the while keeping his mouth pressed to hers but the rest of his body off of her. She ran her hands down his back and then moved them lower. She applied pressure and was rewarded with the feeling of him pressing his lower body to hers. She moaned softly and arched again while he once again moved his mouth back to her neck. Between their bodies, his hand stroked her intimately, and she whimpered softly, wanting and needing more. She suddenly felt him press against her center. He pulled his mouth from her neck and leaned over her as he rocked slightly, barely pushing into her body. She moaned softly and he hesitated. He wasn't sure how long it had been for her since she had been with anyone in this way and she felt so small that he was afraid of hurting her.

Kelsey felt his hesitation and muscle tension. Again she pressed her hands down against his backside and drew her knees up to encourage him to continue. "Please….don't stop now. I want you….. All of you."

His muscles remained tense under her hands as he began to push further into her. With a low groan of satisfaction he buried himself fully inside her. She shifted under him, settling his weight better against her and he groaned again as she did. Smiling slightly, she did it again and he responded by pulling out ever so slightly and pushing back in with slightly more force. With a small gasp of pleasure, Kelsey looked up at Dean as a look of pure love and understanding passed between them. She felt as if she had never been closer to anyone, both physically and emotionally, as she was at this moment. Dean began a steady rhythm of small thrusts and she rocked her body eagerly in response. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, urging him deeper. The speed of his thrusts increased and she panted out his name around gasps of growing tension inside her body. Her entire body arched up under him as she cried out involuntarily at the feeling of pleasure as she felt her release approaching. Dean thrust into her again forcefully a few more times and finally, she felt his body tense and heard his muttered groan of pleasure. He buried his face into the side of her neck but kept his upper body propped mostly on his forearms, not wanting to crush her.

With her legs still wrapped around him, she held their bodies together and he pressed his hips against hers with a few more weak thrusts. Then his weight was pressing heavily over her as his body shuddered once more and she felt him completely relax. They lay holding each other as they panted and their racing hearts slowed.

"I love you" Dean said whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too" she said. She knew that he had to go tomorrow and she didn't know when he would be back this time and that scared her. She could just hope that everything worked out the way she had hoped. It was now or never and she knew that and deep down so did he.

****Not a very long chapter but I just decided to end it there besides dragging it out. Hope you like it and please let me know. You guys are great.****


	12. More than a Dream

**A/N: Thank all you guys for reviewing!! I hope you like this Chapter as well : )**

****Kelsey POV****

I rolled over and saw Dean sleeping next to me and for once he looked peaceful. I wasn't sure how long we had been asleep but it had gotten dark outside. I looked at Dean's watch and it was 8:30 and I knew he still had a lot to do if they were leaving soon.

"Dean" I whispered but he didn't move so I ran my hand in his hair. "Hey Dean, you need to get up its late" he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"What time is it?" He asked and wrapped his arms around me.

"8:30 so we better get up and get dressed."

"Yeah I know I got so much shit to do and I still need to finish talking to the guys but I dont want to move." Dean said and I felt bad for the way I had acted.

"I'm sorry about all that by the way. I shouldn't have acted like that in front of everyone."

"Don't be, it was well worth it" he said and I leaned in and kissed him and a thought flashed through my head. _What if this was it? What if today was the day chuck was talking about and if it was then I could be..._

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked I had forgotten he was next to me. "You blanked out there for a second."

"I'm fine but we really should get up before it gets too late"

"Yeah you're right" he kissed my check and got up and started getting dressed. "Hey Kelsey you never did say why you came looking for me"

"It was nothing I just…uh...wanted to see you that's all" I had a feeling Dean had forgotten about our soul called destiny and I didn't think now was the best time to bring it up. Not with he leaving tomorrow. I knew what ever happened I could handle it until he got back.

"Ok if you say so. I going to head out but I will see you later"

"Ok bye" I said and he walked out the door. I got up and got dressed and had to go talk to Chuck but it was going to be hard with Dean around but I knew I would figure out something.

* * *

I saw Dean and the other walk out of a cabin so I tried to stay out of site. I saw everyone walk over to the trucks and Chuck was locking up so I snuck over and pushed him back into the cabin.

"Kelsey what are you doing?"

"I needed to talk to you" I said and he already knew about.

"Ok what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No....well I don't think so, why… should there be?"

"Look I can say anything else ok because I don't want to risk changing anything"

"I understand but I just want to know one thing and it's not about me"

"Wait I thought you wanted to know if you..."

"Oh god no no no. I at least want to wait to find out like a normal person"

"Ok good because you…."

"Chuck just shut up ok. I just want to know if Deans going to be ok"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing bad is going to happen is it, you know when you guys leave later"

"I hope not and as far as I know it will go ok but my visions can always change" that actually made me worse. What if I had done something wrong already? What if nothing works out like it is supposed to. "Hey Kelsey don't worry ok" Chuck said but it didn't help as much as I wanted it to.

"Just be careful out there Chuck" I kissed his cheek and walked out then headed home.

It was almost midnight before Dean got back and I could tell by the look on his face that he was leaving sooner than I expected and I hated it.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked me and I wanted to say no and beg him to stay but I knew I couldn't do that, he needed to go.

"I'll be fine I just want you to worry about yourself" I said and he wrapped his arms around me and I never wanted him to let go.

"I will try to get in touch with you in a few days ok"

"Ok just please be careful Dean"

"I will" he gave me one last kiss and walked out the door. I have never been much of a praying type but I prayed that he would be ok and make it back here safe. I hoped that everything would work out the way it should and one day this would all be over.

I lay down on the bed and it take me long to drift off to sleep.

_I looked around me and saw myself standing in a large field._

_"Hello" I call and saw no one in sight. "Is anyone here?" I called again and I knew this had to be a dream._

_"Hello Kelsey" I heard someone say and I turned around._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Someone who is rooting for you"_

_"You didn't answer my question"_

"_You can call me Joshua"_

"_Ok so where am I and why are you here"_

"_You're Dreaming, I was sent to speak with you"_

"_By whom and about what"_

"_God sent me"_

"_Of course he did, well tell him I said hello but I have to go now" I said sarcastically. This guy was crazy._

"_He knows all about you Kelsey. Why so you think you were the only one saved out of your town?"_

"_Right place Right time?"_

"_No, to follow you destiny just as the Winchester are following theirs"_

"_You're joking right? The world is going to crap and he's not doing anything about it and that's a destiny?"_

"_He knows everything but we are all given choices in life. Its call free will and he will not interferer. Dean chose a long time ago to say no to Michael just as Sam said yes"_

"_Look I would love to sit here and chat all day but you are talking to the wrong person about all this"_

"_I am here because God wants you and Dean to make the right Decision when it comes time"_

"_What Decision? Are you taking about Dean saying yes to Michael in a few months?"_

"_No one ever said he was or was not going to say yes or if he should"_

"_Then why am I here?"_

"_You need to have faith Kelsey. Dean will need you and just because Chuck saw something doesn't mean he understands why so he will no long be able to see yours and Dean's future together."_

"_Why not? What am I supposed to do now; I don't know how to help him"_

"_You need to lean all about Sam and Dean Winchester to understand and only then can you help Dean make the right decision and have hope of a new world"_

"_Can you just tell me and save some time?"_

"_I am sorry but no. Its up to you to make your own future Kelsey" I blinked and he was gone._

I sat up sweating and wondering if it was just a crazy dream or if it was real. I was now more confused than ever but the only thing that mad since to me was I did need to learn more about Dean and how all of this happened and I knew just how to do that….Chucks book.

****So I decided to use Joshua from the last episode (sad episode BTW) and Now Kelsey is about to find out everything about Dean and Sam…….is that good or bad??? Lol…. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think and I should have the next chapter up tomorrow and it will be a little longer****


	13. Discoveries and Emotions Running High

_****4 weeks later****_

_**Kelsey POV**_

After the dream I had a few weeks ago, I decided to break into to Chuck's cabin and get every book he had on Sam and Dean. I was a little excited to get to know them before all this crazy stuff happened. I also was really looking forward to seeing what Sam was like. Dean never says much about him.

I had mad it though the first 2 books and I couldn't believe Sam had lost the love of his life that way. It was clear to me after only reading the first 2 books that Dean did whatever his dad wanted no questions asked.

"Kelsey, are you here sweetie?" Mary Beth called to me.

"Yeah I'm over here. Come in" I said and she joined me on the small couch.

"Are you still reading those book?"

"Yeah, its like reading a fiction though. Some of this stuff is hard to believe"

"You feeling ok? You look a little pale". I had a feeling she would notice.

"I'm just tried and...." I couldn't finish my sentence. I got up and ran into the bathroom.

"Kelsey are you ok?" Mary Beth asked as she brought me a cold rag.

"I think I might have food poisoning"

"Or you could be pregnant" she said and I had forgot all about that even being a possibility.

"Son of a bitch" I said and jumped up and slipped on my shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back just wait here." I said and ran out the door.

I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about the possibility of me being pregnant. I unlocked the door to the medical office and ran in and over to the small box in the corner. I pulled out the pregnancy test and looked at it. I needed to know but I wasn't sure I wanted to know yet. I knew that this could change everything. I sat down and a hundred thoughts went thought my head, but only one stuck out to me. _What id Dean had changed is mind? What is he really didn't want a baby?_ I knew I could ask myself theses questions all day but the truth was I had to know now. After waiting the longest three minutes of my life, I walked over and picked up the test and sighed.

"Well Kelsey what now?" I asked myself and headed back home.

*******

I walked into the cabin and Mary Beth was still sitting there waiting on me.

"Kelsey, are you ok?" she asked and I sat down beside her.

"I don't know if I am or not or even if I will be" I said and started to cry.

"You want to tell me what's wrong with you or should I guess?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Honey that's good new isn't it?"

"I don't know if it is or not. What if I can't do this?"

"You can do this and you will be a great mother because you're a good person Kelsey and Dean loves you"

"How can he love me we just met 3 months ago and now we are going to have a baby."

"Well don't you love him?"

"I do but this is all happening so fast and he's not even here"

"Deep down you knew this was going to happen and Dean will be back soon. Until then you have me and I can help you out however I can. I will be your own personal nurse" she said and pulled me into a hug. "Everything's going to be ok" I was lucky to have her here with me. I think I would be lost with out Mary Beth.

"Thank you for everything"

"You're more than welcome. So I guess the important question is how far along are you?"

"I guess four week because that's how long dean has been gone and that was the last and only time we.....well you know" I said and she pulled a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" she didn't answer she just kept writing.

"Well it looks like you are going to be due around the end of August" I stood up and looked over the paper.

"Are you sure? I thought it would have been in September." I panicked. I think me and Dean may have just changed chucks vision a little.

"Kelsey what's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that Chuck said that I would have a baby boy in September"

"You know just as well as I go that the first baby can come late so he may still be right"

"That's a good point"

"You just need to remember that you need to stay calm and stop over reacting. It's not good for you or the baby so until Dean gets back I want you to move back in with me. I wont take no for an answer"

"I would like that. I hate being alone"

"You and me both sweetie" she hugged me one final time and I packed up my stuff.

* * *

_**One month later- February 2, 2015**_

_**8 weeks**_

I was still felling pretty bad and I looked it. I had barley been able to get out of bed without getting sick. I was just ready for this to go away. I hadn't seen or heard from Dean in 2 months and I was really worried. I hoped he was ok.

"Hey Kelsey great new" Mary Beth said and came into my room and I uncovered my head.

"What is it?"

"James just radioed and they will be here in about 2 hours"

"Is everyone ok?"

"He didn't say but Dean is fine" that was the best new I could have ever gotten.

"I guess I better get up and at least shower"

"I think it might make you fell better" I just nodded and got up. I knew that I only had 4 more weeks and the first trimester would be over and I would start to fell better.

**Two hours later**

I watched out the window and only saw two trucks pull up and I knew something was wrong. Ten guys left and only five retured; Dean, James, Cass, Chuck and Dan. I walked outside with Mary Beth just as James was walking up the stairs. Mary Beth jumped into his arms and I knew they needed some alone time. I saw Dean walk into his cabin so I went to see him. I knew he had to be bothered.

When I walked in I heard the shower running so I just gave him time. I sat down on the couch and it wasn't long before he walked out and he seemed different to me.

"Hey" I said and stood up.

"Hey" he said and walked around me and grabbed a beer. I was a little hurt that he didn't seem the least bit excited to see me.

"I'm glad your home" I said and he flashed me a fake smile and walked over to the couch. "Are you ok?"

"Fine"

"Is that all your going to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know…. anything. You have been gone two months Dean."

"I know that Kelsey"

"I guess I just expected a little more them _Hey_ and _Fine!_"

"I'm so sorry I don't really fell like kissing you ass right now!" My emotions had been all over the place the last few weeks so that's all it took for me to lose it and start crying. He didn't seem to even notice or care if he did.

I grabbed my bag and never looked up at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"Anywhere but here with you right now."

"That's fine with me. I really could do with out you and your drama right now" he said and took a shot. I walked over to him and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Stay away from me Dean until you can stop being such a dick!" I said and walked out of the door. I didn't want to go back to James and Mary Beth's because I knew that they needed some time alone so I went to the only other place I knew to be alone, the lake.

****I stopped it there because the next chapter is Dean's POV and what he was really feeling. It's not that much of a dick I promise. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!!****


	14. Inner Demons Are The Ones That Hurt

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to: Brandofheroin-x, LTJM, eminemchick15,xxkissesandcuddlesxx, amy maire 45, Addicted to Ackles, wizziewoo123, Dreamer, Vicki fan forever, deansgirl1, and Deangirl93 for reviewing. You guys are awesome!!**

* * *

**Dean POV**

**2 weeks ago**

We had already lost 5 men to the Croaton virus and we weren't having any luck finding many supplies and we were running out of places to search. We checked one last warehouse and it also was a dead end.

"Alright guys let head back" I said and everyone walked out but before I could the door slammed and I was stuck.

"Hello again Dean" I turned around and saw Sam or Sam's body. "I knew we would meet again sooner or later"

"What the hell do you want?"

"I have everything I want. I have your brother. He can here you. He's still alive in here but he's been really good these past few years."

"What do you want from me?!"

"You have so much anger and hate built up inside of you Dean and I like that about you"

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?"

"I can't harm you Dean and you know that. It all part of Sam's deal"

"Well I'm going to kill you. One way or another"

"You can't, not with out killing Sam"

"Oh I'll find a way"

"How Dean? All the angels are gone and even Cass doesn't have his powers anymore and sooner or later your going to be all alone in the world"

"Screw you, I will find away to stop you and save Sam"

"I admire your faith Dean but we both know it's a dead end street" I couldn't stand here and look at him anymore so I turned to walk out.

"Your going to get her killed to" I froze and slowly turned around.

"I don't know who you're talking about"

"I think you do Dean. I'll see you again sooner than you think" and just like that he was gone.

****Present day****

All I could think about on the way home was Kelsey. I wasn't good for her and what if Lucifer was right. In two month I had to kill off five people I considered friends. The number of survivors was dropping everyday and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

When we pulled up I saw Kelsey and the last thing I wanted to was act like everything was ok when it wasn't. I looked at her and headed to what I called home. I had gotten a shower and when I got out, there she was and she looked beautiful.

"Hey" she said with a smile on her face. No matter how bad things were out there she still found something to smile about.

"Hey" I said and walked around her. I knew she would start asking questions soon and I didn't really want to give her answers.

"I'm glad you are home. Are you ok?"

"Fine" I said and sat down with my jack and a beer.

"Is that all your going to say?" And here it comes. I knew this wasn't going to go well.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything..... You have been gone two months"

"I know that Kelsey"

"I just expected more than _hey_ and _fine_"

"I'm sorry I just don't feel like kissing you ass right now!" I didn't mean to go off on her like that but part of me wanted to just push her away. She didn't know it but I saw the tears in her eyes and it broke my heart.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here with you now"

"Fine with me. I could really do without your drama right now!" I said and walked over to me and slapped me and surprisingly it hurt. I wanted to stop her but I just let her go. We needed some time to think things over alone.

* * *

Two hours had passed and as I sat there on the couch, I looked at the Alcohol in front of me but never touched it. I couldn't stop thinking about her and the way I acted. She didn't deserve to be treated that way, not from me or anyone else. I had to go talk to her about everything.

I walked down to the Collins cabin because I knew that is the first place she would have gone to.

"Hey Dean is everything ok?" James asked when he came to the door.

"Yeah I just need to talk to Kelsey"

"She's not here" he said and I didn't like the feeling that came over me.

"What do you mean she's not here is almost 10 at night where could she be?"

"Let me go get my shoes and we can go find her." I walked down the stair and over to Chucks but neither he nor Cass has seen her. I can't believe she would just go off without telling anyone.

"Dean did you try Chuck?" Mary Beth came up behind me and asked.

"Yeah, I asked everyone and no one has seen here"

"What happened?"

"Nothing we just had a little disagreement and she left"

"She must have told you"

"Told me what?" I asked and Mary Beth looked at me like she had said too much already.

"Nothing lets just find here ok" We turned around and I was relieved to see Kelsey walking toward us. Now that I knew she was safe, I was pissed.

"Where the hell have you been?!!" I said and walked over to here and Mary Beth and James followed.

"Dean maybe you should yell at her right now" Mary Beth said.

"Please just stay out of it!" I said and turned back to Kelsey who was just standing there.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Whenever you decided to take off you tell someone where you're going!" I expected her to yell back or do something. She was never this quiet and she wasn't looking good.

"Dean….."she whispered and collapsed into my arms.

"Oh my God!" Mary Beth screamed and walked closer to us.

"Kelsey….come on Kelsey wake up!" I said tapping her face.

"Dean we have to get her back now!" Mary Beth said and I picked her up and we hurried back to Camp. This cant be happening to me, not now. As we hurried back I did something I hadn't done in a long time, I Prayed.

****Sorry it was short but I have a little I guess you could say challenge for you guys reading this story. I have 91 review and words can't tell you how happy I am right now. So with that said lets see if I can get to lucky number 100. As soon as I do I will update, maybe tonight or maybe in the morning or 2 days from now. Anonymous reviews are great too. Let me know what you think and thank you guys again so much :) ** **


	15. Healing on the inside and out

**A/N: Wow!!!All you guys are Freakin Amazing!! You have no idea…..Thank you so much!! So like I promised here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like:) **

****DeanPOV****

When we got into the Med. Cabin, I laid Kelsey on the table and Mary Beth checked her out. This was the first time in a long time that I had ever been this scared. I had lost everyone I had ever cared about and I couldn't lose her too.

"_God please don't do this to me again, just let her be ok"_ I kept saying to myself. She meant more to me than I ever thought she would.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be ok?" I asked. I hated seeing her laying there so helpless. I wanted to do something, I needed to do something.

"She's dehydrated, just keep talking to her Dean. She needs to wake up" Mary Beth said and I wasn't sure what to say. If it was anyone else I would have just smacked them a couple of times.

"Hey Kelsey can you here me? You need to wake up baby" I said rubbing over her cold cheek. I her eyes start to slowly open. "Hey baby"

"Wh…..what happened"

"You passed out sweetie" Mary Beth said and brought over some water. I saw panic in her eyes as she tried to sit up.

"Did I fall? Is everything ok?"

"You need to relax, Here drink this." Kelsey took the water and took slow sips. "How so you fell?" I asked. She still looked awful but I would never tell her that.

"Like crap and I bet I look it to."

"You look beautiful"

"You're lying but thanks anyways"

"You want to tell me what's going on? You normally drink like a gallon of water a day so how the hell are you dehydrated?" she looked over at Mary Beth and James.

"Guys can you give us a minute please" she asked and the nodded and walked out. "We need to talk Dean about something."

"Look I know what you're going to say"

"You do?"

"That I'm a jerk and I had no right to talk to you the way I did. I'm sorry it's just you have no idea the hell I have been in the last few months."

"You're right I don't but that doesn't give any right to try and push me away"

"You knew what I was doing?" I asked and ran my hand over my face. I wasn't a very good liar when it came to her. No matter how I acted she could always see right though me.

"I'm not stupid Dean but pushing someone away only makes things harder on you"

"I know and I thought I was doing what was best for you"

"I'm 30 years old now Dean and I can decide what's best for me on my own"

"Sorry I missed your birthday by the way"

"Its ok but I do have something for you for your birthday." I just couldn't resist.

"Oh really? How about we go home and you can give me my special gift" I said and leaned in to kiss her but she stopped me.

"I just fainted Dean and after the way you acted you are in the dog house big time buddy and also, I did love the apology but I want going to tell you what a jerk you were"

"You weren't?"

"No, even if you were one"

"Then what is it?"

"Maybe you should sit down for this because there is not room up here for two" I wasn't sure what she was about to tell me but how bad could it be. "Ok so something happened while you were gone, well I really need to talk to you about two things but the last one can wait" I had a bad feeling about this. This first thing that crossed my mind was she met someone else. There aren't a lot of options here but she is a woman and she had needs too.

"What's his name I'll kill him. Its Mike isn't it. That Son of a Bitch! Mr. I can't go because my legs broken" I was pissed and I got up.

"What? Dean what the hell are you talking about? I didn't meet anyone else and remember Mike is married"

"Then who is it?!"

"Would you shut up for a second and let me finish. I didn't meet anyone else Dean"

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, that's why I passed out because I haven't been keeping anything down these past few weeks" now I felt like I was going to pass out. I walked over and sat down next to her. "You can say something now……Please" I had a thousand thing I wanted to say and more feelings than I had ever had in my life. I couldn't find the words. I just looked at her and smiled before kissing her softly on her perfect lips. "Does this mean your ok with everything? I mean this is all happening kind of fast because we have only known each other a few months and you have been gone most of the time an…" I kissed her again to shut her up. I have learned that she rambles when she is nervous and she had no reason to be nervous. I pulled back and placed my hand on her cheek.

"I'm happy ok. With this, with you and I know that everything is going to be ok somehow, I Love you" she looked at me and started to cry. "Is this the crazy emotions I have to look forward to because I have to tell you I am not good with chick's emotions"

"I'm just happy you're happy"

"Of course I am. We are going to have a baby" I said and I still found it hard to believe.

"I know and we still have some stuff to talk about but how about we just go home for now" I kissed her again and picked her up.

"I can walk Dean"

'But you don't have to. I'm going to take care of you and little Dean, I promise"

"Little Dean? I don't think so"

"You'll get use to it" I smiled at her and we walked out. I was going to be a daddy. I looked up and only could think of one thing to say, thank you.

* * *

**April 2015-4 month**

****Kelsey POV****

I was 16 weeks pregnant now and I was feeling great other than the fact all my clothes were shirking and I slept all the time. I told Dean about my dream and we decided that from this point on we were going to make our own future just like we should. We just had to have faith and I did. Dean however, well…..we are still working on that.

Dean had been great over the last few months but I could tell that sometimes he didn't know what to say or do for me and there wasn't much he could do but wait. I had started reading the book again and things were really getting interesting. I wanted them to hurry up and find John. Dean had gone to do a supplies count so I picked up the next book, Route 666.

"This one sound creepy" I said to my self and began reading and the long I read the more I wish I hadn't.

_Chapter 3_

_Dean and Cassie's lips crushed together and she began to remove his jacket. They made their way into her bedroom and.._

I closed the book just as Dean walked in and I felt like he had just cheated on me.

"That son of a bitch."

"Hey baby still reading" he said and sat his gun on the table. I got up and walked over to him in the kitchen as he was getting some water.

"Yeah I just started a new book this morning"

"Which one are you on now, Scarecrow?"

"Route 666" I said and he spit out his water

"You don't have to read that one its not any good"

"Well I think it is Dean. I can't wait to ready the bedroom scene" I said and he walked over and grabbed the book.

"Give it back"

"Nope"

"Come on Dean I just want to know what happened with the monster truck"

"Me and Sam pull in out of the water, burn the body, it doesn't work so I lead it to hallowed ground and he's vanishes the end" I looked at Dean and crossed my arms.

"Did you love her?"

"Who?"

"Cassie"

"Come Kelsey you can't ask me that. It was a long time ago"

"Just tell me" I said and poked my lip out.

"That's not going to work this time Kelsey" he said and walked over to the couch.

"You loved her more than me" I said and turned with my back to him pretending to be upset.

"Jesus Christ" I heard him grumble and get up and there's another point for me. "I didn't not love her. She was just one of those people you thought you could have loved but with you there is no question that I love you ok?"

"That'll do" I said and walked around him at sat down. "What's next" I said trying to keep all the books in order _The Benders _"This one looks fun. Sam points out the county was marked by dad as suspicious and has the state's highest ratio of disappearances, but Dean just wants to relax, at least till the morning, until Sam disappears on the parking lot. Dean teams up with local police woman Kathleen, who even after finding out they impersonated cops decides not to arrest him before Sam is found, because her own brother also disappeared years earlier. Their search reaches the large, lonely house where a sinister human family keeps Sam and others in cages, and their intentions at least are monstrous"

"Your killing me with this." Dean asked and I found it funny.

"Relax Dean I'm just trying to get to know you and your family better and plus right now I think I'm a Sam girl" I said and looked up at him.

"Oh really?" he said and came over and picked me up off the couch. "I guess I just need to go redeem myself and remind you whose girl you are" he said and carried me over to the bed. Neither of us knew what the next day would hold for us so we tried to make everyday count. Who knew how many more we had.

****Once again Thank you, thank you, Thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter. I fell like I should tell you a 100x's but that would leave me no time to write so I think you guys understand: ) Take Care!!****


	16. Dean and Pregnant Women Dont Mix

**A/N: So this chapter is just a little fun stuff between Dean and Kelsey with different POVs over the next few months of her being pregnant. But there may be a small surprise at the end…..just have to wait: )**

****Dean POV****

I rolled over and couldn't believe it was already morning. Kelsey was still fast asleep on her back and her shirt was pulled up revealing her not larger stomach. I could help but look at it and still found it hard to be leave there was a baby in there, my baby.

"You can touch if you want?" I heard her say and looked up at her. I hadn't even realized she had been watching me.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up and saw you staring at me. I know I'm huge"

"Your perfect" I said and kissed her on the forehead. Kelsey smiled at me and grabbed my hand and laid it on her belly and I felt something move.

"He's kicking this morning" she said and I smiled as I felt another.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Just a few days but only when you're around for some reason"

"A daddy's boy already"

"I guess so but Dean what if he turns out to be a she?" I had never even thought of that possibility. I knew nothing about little girls.

"Its not so don't worry"

"Chuck could be wrong you know"

"We'll just have to wait and see but I still say it a boy" Kelsey smiled at me and I couldn't believe how much I loved her. She was perfect and I never wanted this moment to be over. I was happy. I just wished Sam was here.

* * *

_**Mid April-2 weeks later**_

****Kelsey POV****

After house of non stop reading I finally made it though the end of the first set of books. I was hooked and in my head it was all fiction so it was weird when I would tell Dean about them as if he didn't know. I think believing it was fiction made it easier to read. I felt sorry for Sam and John wasn't anything like my dad was. I wanted to slap him but I didn't tell dean that. The last book ended when the three Winchesters were hit by a semi truck and my heart stopped.

I heard the door open and saw Dean walk in. I jumped up, ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Man, maybe I should leave more often" he said and I couldn't stop from crying. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just glad you're ok"

"What do you mean?"

"You, Sam and your dad were hit by a truck and it was a demon driving it" I heard him laugh and I pulled back and smacked his chest.

"It's not funny Dean!" I was clearly upset and he was laughing at me.

"It is funny because it was a really long time ago. I fine I promise"

"I don't know that yet. I could be standing here talking to a ghost for all I know" I said seriously and yet he still found it funny.

"You are in for a long road with those books"

"What do you mean?"

"Believe me this is nothing compared to what you will read"

"Well don't tell me anything you'll ruin it for me. Oh and I think Sam did the right thing not shooting John" he smiled and killed me.

"Me too but maybe if he did things would have gone differently"

"Maybe but everything happens for a reason you know"

"So I've heard. Listen I just can by to see if you needed anything"

"No I think I'm good me and Bailey are just hanging out" I said and he turned to walk out of the door and stopped. He turned and looked at me and I smiled.

"Who the hell is Bailey?"

"Dean Winchester watch what you say, she can hear you"

"Who can here me?"

"Bailey"

"Ok well I'll ask again, who the hell is Bailey?"

"Our baby. If we have a girl that's going to be here name"

"Well we're not having a girl so don't get use to it"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do"

"Whatever you say Dean, we'll see wont we" I watched him leave and sat back down. I knew Chuck said we would have a boy but with everything that has happened I believed things can change. I wouldn't mind having a little girl.

*******************

**May 2 2015**

**5 months**

****Deans POV****

I was out site trying to fix the transmission on the jeep when James can out to help me. Theses day I tried to find anything to do to keep myself busy and away from the house. No matter what I said, Kelsey would either get mad or cry. That's all she did and I felt bad for her but she was driving me nuts.

"Hey Dean. Do you need any help?" James asked as he walked up.

"Sure"

"So how is everything going?"

"Pregnant women should come with a warning label or a book"

"Let me guess, mood swings?"

"Yeah, either she crying because I'm not spending anytime with her or she's mad because I smother her." James just laughed.

"Things will get better; you just have to suffer more before it does. Mary Beth was the same way. She was mad at me from the time the stick turned blue"

"How did you get through it?"

"Not matter what she says just agree with her and you will be fine"

"So what ever she asked just say yes or do it?"

"You got it. Do what ever you can to avoid an argument because believe me son you will never win" That was actually good advice but he forgot to tell me to pay attention before saying yes.

**Later that night**

Once again Kelsey was going thought all of her cloths trying to figure out what still fit. I didn't see why it mattered but I had given up trying to understand her right now. I was sitting on the couch with a beer reading over a map trying to see where the news hot zones would be and I heard Kelsey talking in the back ground.

"Everything I have is too small" she said and walked into the living room.

"Just wear one of my shits"

"Dean does this make me look fat?" Man I should have listen to the question.

"Yes baby it does" I said thinking in my head she asked if it looked fine and before I could correct myself, it was too late.

"Wow Dean don't hold back you real feeling or anything" she said and started crying and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Demons I could handle but a hormonal pregnant woman was by far the scariest thing I ever had to deal with. I got up and walked over to the bathroom and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Kelsey….come on baby open the door"

"No Dean, I would hate for you to have to look at me this way"

"I didn't mean it, I meant you looked nice"

"That's not what I asked and that's not what you said. You said plain as day _Kelsey you are fat_!"

"No I did not I said yes it does" why do I continued to dig myself deeper and deeper. She opened the door and think she was trying to kill me with her eyes.

"So you do think I look fat?"

"What no" I took a breath and started over "you look beautiful Kelsey, Everything you put on makes you look beautiful" right now I was praying that this was over because she had been mad, she had been upset and that just left one thing and it was the best mood swing ever.

"Do you really mean that?" she said and put her arms around me.

"Absolutely"

"Your too sweet to me sometimes Dean and I think I should do something sweet for you." she said and started kissing me before reaching down and unzipping my jean. God I love her! "Maybe we should take this over to the bed don't you think"

"Oh God yes" I said and as hard as it was getting I picked her up and carried her to the bed. Kelsey had become very aggressive since she had been pregnant and I loved every second of it.

* * *

**June 2 2015-6 months**

****Kelsey POV****

I rolled over and saw a bright light shinning through the window. My first thought was that maybe it was Dean but he was fast asleep next to me. I looked at his watch and it was 2 in the morning. I got up and looked out the window but I couldn't see anything. I slipped on some shoes and opened the door. It was very dark and all I could see were two lights that looked like to be moving towards me. As they got closer they began to take a shape, it was two men. I wanted to just run back into the house and wake Dean but something would let me.

"Kelsey Foster I presume" one of them said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gabriel and this is Raphael, we're here to help" I had a feeling my life just got crazier.

****Are they really there to help and if so why??? Million dollar question. Like I said this chapter was just some fun stuff of the two but the next chapter will have more of what's going on. R&R please: )****


	17. Always a hidden agenda with Angels

**A/N: So this picks up right where the other left off. Hope you like : )**

"We're here to help you Kelsey" Gabriel said and I thought I was just having another bad dream.

"Who are you?"

"We're Archangels and were sent here to find you" I didn't like were this was going. I haven't heard a lot of good things about angels lately. I looked at them before turning to go inside but when I turned around I saw a very pissed off looking Dean.

"Kelsey get inside right now!" he said and as I walked to the door I heard Raphael speak.

"We are not going to harm her Dean"

"Yeah right and I'm supposed to believe you sons of bitches" Dean snapped back and I just stood behind him.

"It is the truth. That's always been your problem Dean, you have no faith in anything"

"Just tell me why you are here now?"

"We were sent here because of the child" my heart dropped. I wouldn't let them take my baby from me.

"Well hate to tell you that you made the trip for nothing because you aren't getting anywhere near her."

"That's not your call and we aren't going anywhere" Dean looked at me and he could tell how scared I was. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and slammed the door.

"Dean what are we going to do? They are not going to take our baby are they?" I said began to tear up.

"Hey, just calm down ok. They aren't going to take the baby. I won't let them. Maybe they will leave if we just lay low until morning ok" he said and I just nodded and he pulled me to him. "Its going to be ok I promise" Dean let go of me and we finally went back to bed.

* * *

I woke when the sun hit my eyes coming through our small window. I rolled over and Dean was lying there smiling at me.

"Good morning" I said

"How did you sleep?"

"Good but I had this crazy dream I think" Dean looked at me and jump out of bed." what is it?"

"Holy shit Kelsey that wasn't a dream" he said and ran over to the window. "Son of a bitch they are still out there". I got up and was about to look but I noticed the table was cover with every possible breakfast item I could think of.

"Dean look!" I said and he turned around.

"When did you do this?" He asked me and I glared at him.

"How the hell would I have done this Dean? We haven't had any of this stuff in months"

"Good point"

"So what are they doing out there?"

"Right now just standing there looking at me"

"Well that comforting"

"Yeah tell me about. Look Kelsey I want you to stay inside and don't come out. I'm going to go talk to them"

"But Dean...."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Just do this one thing I ask, please" I sighed but I knew he was just trying to keep me safe and I respected that.

"Fine just don't do or say anything stupid" I said and kissed him.

"I never say anything stupid" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Oh really? So Dean tell me, how do I look right now?" I said and he kissed me again and hurried out the door. Men! I look back at the table and figure, what could it hurt. I had had anything that looked or smelt this good in months and I wasn't about to waist this opportunity.

* * *

****Dean POV****

I walked out the front door and just stood there looking at Gabriel and Raphael. What could they possibly be doing here? Then it hit me that they were here to make sure that in 3 months I say yes and they are going to butter Kelsey up until then so she makes sure I do. So much for free will and all.

"Dean its so good of you to join us again" Gabriel said. I had to say I hated that guy but at least he had somewhat of a sense of humor, even if it was killing me over and over and over.

"I know why you guys are here" I said and walked down the steps.

"Oh really and why is that?"

"You think you can show her just how good angels can be and 3 months from now she is going to do anything you say but let me tell you something, its not going to work so if I were you I would pack up my shit and get the hell out of here."

"Is that what you really thing of us Dean?"

"No, I think worse of you two and everybody else up there with a couple wings"

"What about Castiel? You had no problem with him being an angel" Raphael said "You trusted him then and trust him now"

"Cass is different and you guys cut him off just because he stood up to you guys. In my book, he had and still has more faith in God than any of you ever will. You two are like puppets. Doing whatever Michael or anyone else tell you"

"You should show us some respect, we could kill you right now"

"No you can because you two would be here if you still didn't need me. I can take care of my family myself" I said and turned to walk back into the house when Gabriel spoke up.

"Don't be unreasonable Dean. We are only here until your child is born and them we leave. Believe me I hate the idea of being on the earth and being stuck with this guy but come on, you know me"

"Yeah I do that's the problem"

"Ok so the last few times we met I may have killed you or tried but lets try and move on from that shall we. We can't lie to you and you know that and you also know that we can keep her safe, happy, and healthy. We can't make you say yes and you know that. So what if we are just here to bribe her a little. At least she will be comfortable for the next fee months. What's it going to hurt?" I didn't trust them but I knew that he had a point. With them two willing to give Kelsey anything she wanted then how could that be two bad and as much as she like to help people, everyone else would also be taken care of for the next few months giving me more time to focus on saving Sam and killing Lucifer, without Michael. "So Dean what's it going to be?" he asked and I just walked back inside. I couldn't tell them anything without talking it over with Kelsey first.

I walked back in and saw her eating a little of everything on the table. She looked cute but I would never tell her that.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself" I said and she smiled

"Hey I am eating for two right now so cut me some slack" she said and I went over to sit next to her.

"We need to talk baby"

"About what?"

"About them. They claim they are here to make you comfortable but we both know that its just a bribe"

"I know so what should we do?"

"I don't know because as soon as the kid comes out, they go back to being dick and who knows what they will do if I say no again"

"Do you want to know what I think?" she said

"You're going to tell me anyways so why not"

"I think they should stay but hear me out. They are here to butter me up right?"

"Right"

"Well I say let them until we figure out our next game plan and who knows, maybe they can change" I couldn't help but laugh. I knew all to well that most angels are by the book. I have only met one that wasn't and that's Cass.

"Kelsey you can't change people who don't want to be change. These angels don't care about people"

"Maybe, but then again maybe it just because they don't really know us that well. Look at Cass; you said he was once a dick"

"I know that but…"

"But nothing Dean. I can't be bribed and I trust you more than I would ever trust them plus I really want some ice cream right now." She said and stuck out her bottom lip.

"I knew there had to be something you wanted out of this"

"Sue me"

"Fine but I really think we should talk to Cass about this. He would know more than us about what they really want"

"But he's no longer an angel Dean"

"I know but surely he still remember something"

"Ok well you go talk to him and I will talk to those two and see what I can get out of them, other than ice cream of course."

"Kelsey no, that's not going to happen" I said and I be damned if I leave her alone with those two dicks.

"Why not Dean?"

"Why not? Because I said so that's why not. Go get dress and we will go talk to Cass" I said and went to grab another shirt.

"No" I heard her say and turned to her. No one had ever told me no before.

"No? What do you mean no? I didn't ask you"

"I don't care. I am not just some other person you can boss around Dean"

"Kelsey…."

"No Dean, you have told me to trust you from day one and now I am asking you to trust me. You owe me that much" I knew she wasn't going to back down and I loved her for it but I worried. It was my job to keep her safe. "Please Dean just let me talk to them" I sighed and had a feeling I was going to regret this.

"Fine but don't fall for anything they say"

"I won't Dean. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't take care of myself, trust me." I smiled at her and gave her one more kiss before leaving to go talk to Cass. We needed to start getting a new game plane together. Something told me things were about to get a lot more complicated around here.

****I meant to post this yesterday but didnt have a chance. This was kind of a more calm chapter but the next should be a little more fun. Review as always and let me know what you think.****


	18. Kelsey vs the Angels

**A/N: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. I am so glad you guys still like the story. **

**Rated: M in this chapter just so you know!**

I looked out of the window and saw the two angels. What do you say to an angel? I asked myself. I knew I just had to stay calm and try to be more like dean. I took a breath and walked outside.

"Are you guys just going to stand there all day or do you want to come in?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"We are fine right here" Raphael said.

"Well alright but it makes me uncomfortable" I said and opened the front door to walk back in. When I got in, I looked up to see them both in front of me. "Did you change your mind or something?"

"As we told Dean, we have to keep you comfortable" Raphael said.

"Don't look so excited about it" I said

"Why should we be? We were sent here to take care of some human"

"Well someone's a little bitter"

"You think we want to be here?"

"Then why are you still here. Just leave, no one is twisting your arm to stay."

"We have our orders and unlike some, we intend to follow them whether you like it or not". The more they talk the more I knew everyone was right, they are dicks with wings. I knew that I had to make a few things clear to them.

"You know what; I don't trust either of you."

"Well we...." Gabriel cut me off and I hated to be interrupted.

"Shut up and just listen to me you selfish son of a bitch. I don't know why you are here and personally I don't give a rats ass. I do however have a feeling you two are only telling us half the truth. I can't make you talk to me or be honest but I will tell you one thing and you better listen up. If you try to fuck with Dean in anyway I will personally make sure that you follow Lucifer back hell. Got it? You do not want to piss me off right now"

"You might want to remember who you are talking too"

"Oh I know who exactly who I'm talking too and you know what, you guys were sent here to make me happy and something tells me whoever sent you will be keeping an eye on thing so you know what, I would think about who you are talking too"

"You think we're afraid of you?"

"No I don't but you're afraid of someone or you wouldn't be here. Now, we have two options, one you can lose the attitude and stop acting all high and mighty or two I can make these next few months so miserable hell will seem like a better opinion"

"It would be wise for you not to threaten us"

"I'm not scared of you. I know more about you guys than you think and it has nothing to do with what any one has told me. This tough angel front you putting on, I can see right through it. Your jealous because human have free will and you guys don't or like I said before, you wouldn't have taken the job of keeping a human happy but you guys need to remember one thing before talking down to us. It's not our brother destroying the earth, it's yours. We are the ones that are caught in between this sibling rivalry"

"Dean could have ended this a long time ago but he said no. He's selfish and arrogant"

"Why is it his job to fix this? In my opinion he's done his part. Yeah he brother may have said yes but it only to keep Dean safe and in my book there is nothing wrong with that"

"He said yes to Lucifer and you see nothing wrong with that?"

"He should have never been put in that position and neither should Dean. I don't know that if Dean will say yes to Michael or not in a few months but I do know that whatever he decided will be his choice and his choice only and I will back him up all the way. I will not let you guys influence him in any way. I trust Dean that when the time comes, he will make the right decision"

"We will just have to wait and see wont we?" Raphael said

"I guess we will so until then, why don't we just try to just get through these next few months"

"Fine but don't expect us to be happy about it"

"Fine because personally I not happy about it either" I said and was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel asked

"I'm going to go find Dean. You guys can just wait here and entertain yourself." I said and walked out the door.

Gabriel looked over at Raphael and knew that she was nothing like they had expected. She had been around Dean too long and this was going to be hard.

"What should we do now" he asked

"We keep her happy until the time comes"

"Then what?"

"Then it's up to Dean. Either he said yes or we take the child back with us"

"That's not our orders Raphael. Joshua said nothing about taking the kid"

"I don't care. One way or another Dean will say yes to Michael in three months" Gabriel looked unsure. They were playing with fire and he knew that if Dean ever found out, things would get ugly. After all, Gabriel knew him.

* * *

****Dean POV****

"Cass we need to talk" I said and walk into his cabin and he was drinking and smoking as usual.

"What can I do for you Dean? What some?" He asked passing me his pipe.

"No, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"An angel problem"

"What do you mean?"

"Your buddy Raphael is here with Gabriel" I could tell Cass was just as shocked as I was.

"What do they want?"

"They said they were sent here to keep Kelsey Safe and happy until she has the baby"

"Who sent them?"

"They didn't say" Cass turned away and was silent. "Cass who could have sent them?"

"I'm not sure but only one person could give an order like that and them be willing to follow"

"Who? Michael?"

"No…God"

"God? Cass the guy has been MIA for the last 5 years and now all of a sudden her cares what happens to Kelsey"

"I don't know what's going on here Dean but something is not right. They may be here under order but that doesn't mean they can't come up with their own new plan"

"Super!"

"We just need to keep an eye on them and act like nothings wrong"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that Cass?"

"I'm not sure but we don't need to alert them of our suspensions" Cass said and I heard the door open and saw Kelsey walking in to the cabin.

"So, how did it go?" I asked

"It went ok I guess but I got nothing out of them expect we don't want to be here but we have to"

"That's all they said?"

"Pretty much, but there was some yelling but nothing I couldn't handle" she said and I knew she had been around me too long. She was being to talk like me. It was sexy as hell.

"Alright them I guess we just play it by ear and we tell them nothing about anything" I said Cass nodded and went back to what he was doing. I knew this had to be hard on him. He was going to have to face the people that cut him off from his home.

"Is he going to be ok Dean" Kelsey asked me as we started to walk out

"I hope so. How are you felling?"

"I fell good today considering"

"Well just try not to let them get to you"

"I wont in fact I plan on having a little fun with them while their here" I couldn't help but smile. I would never tell her this….ever, but maybe them being here would make her stop yelling at me so much. "What are you smiling about?" she asked

"Nothing just glad you're here with me that's all"

"Are you trying to flatter me Mr. Winchester?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe" she said and kissed me. "What are you about to do?"

"I told James I would take a look at the jeep for him"

"Alright well I'm going to go inside. It has to be like 90 degrees out here"

"Alright well I'll see you later" I kissed her and watched her walk off.

* * *

I was sitting in the cabin with Gabriel and Rachael and they hadn't said a word. They just sat there like a couple of statues.

"Is there anything you guys could be doing?"

"No" the said in unison

"I'm going outside for a little while. You guys don't say anything interesting while in gone" I said sarcastically and walked out.

I looked over and saw Dean and I felt like the temperature had just risen about 100 more degrees. He was leaned over the front of the jeep checking the engine and my god the man looked so damn sexy without a shirt. There was only one thing I wanted at that moment and there was only one person I wanted it from, Dean Winchester.

I walked down the stair and over to Dean and tried not to just jump him right then and there.

"It's getting pretty hot out here" I said and leaned against the jeep. "Maybe you should take a break" he looked up at me and smile. He knew me all to well and part me was thinking maybe he was flaunting his muscles on purpose. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I moved my hands up his chest and bit my lower lip slightly.

"I could defiantly use a break" he crushed his lips on mine and our tongues battled for dominance.

"Dean" I breathed out as he moved from my lips down my neck. "Maybe we should take this inside" I closed my eyes and tried to control myself. I don't think I have ever been this hot and turned on in my life. Dean finally pulled away and pulled me toward the cabin.

As soon as the door was shut, his lips were on mine again and I was sure my lips would bruise. I opened my eyes and had forgot about my two angel buddies being in there. I pulled away from Dean and looked at them.

"You guys need to go like now" I said

"Where should we go?"

"I don't care right now just away where away from here!" I said and they took off. Dean smiled at me and he backed me up to the bed but laid me down slowly. Even in the heat of the moment he was still so gentle when it came to me. He started kissing down my neck and when he got to the top of my tank top, he pulled it down and pulled my left breast into his mouth.

"Dean...please" I managed to het out between soft moans.

"You need to learn to be patience" he said and pushed the shirt up and I pulled it off. He continued moving down, leaving kisses. When he got to my belly he stopped and looked up at me before rubbing his hand softly over it. He leaned down and kissed it one before pulling the sting on my short. He pulled them down along with my panties and tossed them aside. I didn't think it was possible for me to get wetter than I already was but them it happened.

"Holy shit....Dean" I moaned as his tongue moved over my clit.

"Someone needs to watch their language" he said and smiled up at me.

"Just shut up and please don't stop" I said and he went back to pleasing. One he added his finger I lost it and came hard begging him not to stop.

He kissed is way back up my body and captured my lips once again.

"I think that's a new record for you baby" he said before standing up and removing the rest of his clothes.

"God Dean please just hurry" I begged. I just could wait any long. I wanted, no needed more. He moved between my legs and I opened very willingly and with one slow trust, he was buried deep inside me. I gripped his arms tight and his paced quickened.

"Damn baby you feel so good" Dean grunted out and it just pushed me that much closed to the edge. I met him thrust for trust and he let out soft moan and I knew he was close. "Please tell me close baby.....I want you to cum" he said and moved his hand between our bodies and drew circles around my clit and that was all it took for me to let go and arch off the and scream his name. He followed soon after and we were both dripping with sweat.

"Are you ok" he looked down at me and asked like he always does.

"I'm fine Dean. That was......amazing" I said still trying to catch my breath. Dean smiled and gave me one last kiss before rolling over next to me.

"So where do you think you angel buddies went"

"I don't know and I really don't care right now"

* * *

Cass was sitting a lone in his cabin thinking about everything Dean had told him. He knew that he would soon have to come face to face with the brothers that cut him off from everything he had ever known.

"Nice to see you again Castiel" he heard someone say and turned to see Raphael and Gabriel standing in his doorway.

"I wish I could say the same" he said. This was a long over due confrontation that Cass had been waiting on for a long time.

****So we now we know a little of the angels motives, well at least one of them. Maybe it will be a good angel bad angel thing. You never know : ) Review as always please!!****


	19. Messing with Angels can be Fun

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a little bit of writers block on this story. I know where I want this story to go its just all about getting there that's the had part. I hope you like this chapter. Its not very long up like I said I am working on it. If you have any input or suggestions, let me know. Enjoy: )**

Cass stood there and looked back and forth between the two angels. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He was now face to face with the ones he used to call brothers. Maybe that's why him and Dean had became so close over the past few years.

"Castiel……good to see your still alive" Raphael said with a smug look on his face.

"No thanks to you"

"If it were up to me you would still be dead"

"If it were up to you, everyone would have died on this planet a long time ago"

"that's not true. Dean is the cause of all of this, not us"

"You did nothing to stop it from happening and you judge me for trying to do the right thing"

"You went against your family and your father"

"I never went against my father. I looked for him. I knew he didn't want this for the earth and you knew that too but you guys did not care. Your jealous"

"Watch what you say to us Castiel. I may just start to see you as a treat to Miss Foster and have to get rid of you myself"

"Guys come one lets just get thought these next couple of months" Gabriel said

"Nice of you to finally speak up Gabriel. Still letting this son of a bitch to the talking for you I see"

"I know my place Castiel unlike you" he said

"I don't know what you two have planed but I am warning you that if you hard her or Dean in anyway, you will be praying for hell"

"I think someone needs to learn a little respect" Raphael said and raised his hand and Castiel dropped to him need in pain, screaming.

Kelsey and Dean were no t to far away when they heard the noise and ran back to Castiels cabin.

"Stay here!" Dean said to her

"No Im coming with you"

"Kelsey we don't have time for this"

"Dean they are not going to hurt me ok" she said and walked into the cabin and saw Cass lying on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked and went over to Cass.

"Showing him his place"

"This isn't Heaven you son of a bitch. You have no say so here."

"That just shows how little you know"

"NO that shows how little you know. This is our planet and I saw you can get the hell off of it!" Dean looked at her and was a little shocked. She was tougher than he thought.

"She's right. Either you shut your pie hole and stay out of our way or Lucifer wont be the only angel we sent to hell. Do you understand me?! Do I make my self clear?!" Dean yelled as Kelsey helped Cass up.

"I think you too need to go" Kelsey said

"We are leaving and we told you that"

"I don't care what you do just right now get the hell away from us because right now mama is pissed" she said and they knew that getting her upset could possible alert someone.

"This isn't over" Rapheal said and the disappeared.

"Cass are you ok?" she asked

"Im fine. Remind me if I ever become an angel again to never do that to anyone. It hurts" he said and Dean laughed.

"Welcome to being a human" he said .

* * *

Kelsey POV

1month later- 7months

I had finally finished the second set of book and I knew a little more about Dean and Sam and Dean told me that the trickster I read about was Gabriel but they never knew that until a few years ago. I closed the last book and looked over at Dean with tears in my eyes.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked me

"Are you going to die?"

"Not today, I don't think"

"I mean you made that stupid deal Dean. Why would you do that?" I said and he rolled his eyes and got up.

"Kelsey it was a long time ago ok. I couldn't let Sam die"

"I know that I do but still you made a deal with the devil"

"No I made a deal with the crossroads demon" he said and smiled but I was smiling.

"its not funny Dean" I said and walked over to him. He put him arms around me and I laid my head on his chest.

"im sorry but all this stuff happened so long ago. Why does it matter?"

"I don't know I guess to me its all happening now."

"But I'm here with you so you shouldn't worry. I don't stay dead long" I looked up at Dean and smaked his chest. "Ow..what was that for?"

"thanks or ruining it for me Dean. Now I know your going to die"

"Like you didn't already know"

"I wanted to be surprise" I said and I knew that had to have come out wrong.

"SO you want me to die?"

"No its like watching Titanic. No matter how many time you watch it you always hope that the boat miss the iceberg and Jack will liVe"

"Never saw the movie"

"Really? Where have you been"

"I've been hunting since I was 4 and we weren't the chick flick family. We didn't have move nights."

"Well when this is all over I am renting all my favorite chick flick and we are going to watch them"

"Cant wait" he said and rolled his eyes and he thought I didn't see. I think my mom instincts were kicking in.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Dean Winchester" I said and he looked at me.

"Sorry. I got some stuff I need to do but I will be back later alright?" he said and walked over and kissed me. I could tell he still had so much on his mind and having angels here didn't help any. Maybe I could loosen them up a little.

I said and walked out the front door and saw Chuck and my two favorite angels were looking at him. I walked past them and over to Chuck.

"Hey Chuck" I said

"Hey"

"What wrong you look bothered"

"Your new bodyguards keep looking at me"

"don't worry about them"

"Do they ever move?"

"Not since I told them if they so much as breath loud I will start pitching a fit. So now they just stand there"

"Do you find them a little scary?"

"No not really. Come with me" I said and we walk over to them. "Hey guys what's happening"

"Standing here" Raphael said and I smiled at Chuck.

"Hey so when do we get to meet your brothers?" I asked

"Who are you talking about?"

"oh you know, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo" I said and me and Chuck started to laugh

"I don't understand" he said and I tried to keep a straight face.

"I always liked the rat" Chuck said

"I know me to. Totally a badass rat."

"I don't know any rats" they were so clueless. I knew that making fun of angel wasn't the smartest thing but hey, what else could happen. I looked over at Gabriel who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Gabriel stop it" Raphael said to him

"Oh come on. We are here and cont do anything about it so why not make the best out of it"

"See he has a good point. You are welcome to move Gabe" I said and smiled at him. "I like you and I have to say, for the record, the slow dancing alien, classic"

"You read that?" he said and smiled

"Oh yeah, to bad they tried to kill you but wrong is wrong" I said

"Yeah but it was fun while it lasted" he said

"Ok well I am exhauster so you guys go do what ever and I will catch up with you later." I said and walked back into the cabin and Dean was getting out of the shower. "Looks like I had good timing" I said and Dean shook his head.

"Good timing would be if you where here when I got in" he said and walked over to me and placed is hand on my stomach. "How's he doing in there?"

"Good I think. He or she moves a lot. I am going to see Mary Beth later and she is going to check everything out for me"

"sounds good" he said and kissed me and finished getting dressed. "So where were you at?"

"Just out side giving Raphael a hard time" I said and he laughed.

"That's my girl" I loved when he called me that. I felt a sudden kick and placed my hand on my stomach and I felt another one a little sharper on the other side. "Hey is everything alright Kelsey?" Dean asked me and I smiled.

"Everything is fine. I am going to headed over to see Mary Beth. I will be home later" I said and walked out the door. I have a funny feeling about this baby but it wasn't a bad feeling. Deep down I knew what was going on. I didn't study medicine for almost 9 years for nothing.

**** Like I said, a little short and not a lot going on. Writers block sucks but the one good thing about this chapter is that I know what to write for most of the next chapter. Please review! It helps more than you know. I will try to have the next one finished by the weekend if I cant make the chapter long enough. We will see. Take Care and who's ready for Supernatural Tonight???? I know I am: ) **


	20. Surprise!

I walked the short, very tiring distance to see Mary Beth and the see if my instincts were right. If they were, I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I knew that I could handle it no matter what. Everything happens for a reason.

"Mary Beth are you home?" I called out as I walked into the small cabin.

"Hey sweetie. How are you felling today?"

"I am doing fine I guess. I need you to check something for me."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"I hope not but I just have this funny feeling. He or she is moving a lot more than usual."

"How do you mean?"

"Well its like one minute they kick my left side and a few seconds later it's the right. I think they must be doing flips in there or something."

"Well just lay down on the couch and let listen and make sure everything is ok. You don't think you are going in to labor do you?"

"I don't think so plus its way to soon for that."

"You have been under a lot of stress lately"

"I know. I am ready for him or her to get it its just its too soon for that right now. I don't think I'm ready."

"You are going to do just fine" Mary Beth said and I raised my shirt and she moved the monitor over my now very large belly. "Oh Boy" she said and I looked at her.

"Oh Boy? Oh Boy what? That's doesn't sound good. I don't like Oh Boy"

"Just calm down for a second Kelsey" I laid there until she was finished and I knew what she was going to say. "Well Kelsey I think you have it right when you said they move around a lot."

"Oh no"

"Afraid so honey, its twins. I think the other one has been hiding form us theses past few months"

"How can this be happening? I was just supposed to have one boy and that's all. Now I am going to have two baby. What am I going to do?"

"First, take a deep breath and calm down. Everything is going to be fine." I looked up at her and started tearing up.

"What am I going to tell Dean?

"How about, Hey honey I'm home and guess what, we're having twins"

"I cant tell him that. He is already a little freaked about having one baby. How am I supposed to tell him we are having two?"

"He will be ok with it Kelsey. That boy loves you and your babies"

"No he loves me and one baby. He doesn't know about the other one yet. Maybe I don't have to tell him. This can be our little secret."

"Kelsey he's going to notice in 2 months when you have them"

"Maybe not"

"Kelsey!"

"I know I'm sorry I just a little overwhelmed at them moment."

"I know you are. We are all here to help you and Dean is going to be happy about it"

"What if he's not? What will I do?" I said and she pulled me into a hug as I cries.

"Don't think like that. Everything will work out the way God wants it too"

"After all this how can you still have Faith?"

"Because that's all we can have" she said and I was lucky to have her in my life. She was so much like my own mother and she treated me like a daughter. "No you run on home and talk to Dean. You will feel better" Mary Beth said and I thanked her for everything.

When I walked back to the cabin, Raphael was still standing out front like always. I was surprised angels didn't have to go to the bathroom or anything.

"Do you need anything? You seen upset." he asked and I knew he was just doing his job.

"No I'm fine right now but thanks for pretending to care anyways" I said and walked up the stairs and into the cabin and I was shocked at what I saw.

"Surprise" Dean said walked over to me. He had been standing next to a small, wooden cradle.

"Dean how did you get this?"

"I made it or well I helped make it" he said and I was crying even more. "What wrong baby I thought you would be happy?"

"I am Dean. It is perfect" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. "thank you"

"Your welcome. Now the baby will have somewhere to sleep when he gets here" Dean said and I walked over and sat on the couch. "Kelsey what's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, everything is fine but I need to tell you something Dean" I said and he walked over and sat next to me.

"Just tell me"

"We aren't having a baby Dean" I said and I saw the color drain from his face and he jumped up.

"But you said everything is ok?!"

"It is just listen. We aren't having a baby, we are having two babies" I said and was waiting for him to run away screaming.

"What did you just say?"

"Im having twins Dean. We are having twins" he didn't say anything. He walked over and kissed me deeply and I felt like I could have died. I knew now wasn't the time for me to get in the mood. He pulled back and looked at me with his hands on my face.

"I love you Kelsey Wi…." he started and they stopped.

"Whats wrong Dean?"

"I almont called you Kelsey Winchester" he said and I just smiled.

"Its ok. I am having your babies so you can call me what ever you want"

"Marry me Kelsey, right now"

"What? Dean something tells me the court house isn't open today?"

"I don't care….Cass, Cass can do it. He was an angel after all."

"If not Garbriel can. He might do it for us"

"Them lets go" he said and kissed me one more time and put his hands and my belly"

"Wow Twin. What can I say….when I do something I go all the way"

"Dean that sounds so dirty"

Well it was" he said and I smacked his hard, muscular chest _ok Kelsey not now _I told myself.

"Well I guess we should go talk to Cass or someone" I said and he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. Raphael was still standing there.

"where are you two going"

"After the foot clan don't worry" Dean said and what can I say, great minds think a like. In one day I found out I was having twins and getting married and in the middle of the damn apocalypse, what the hell.

****Short chapter I know. I will try to make the next one longer. Please review and let me know what you think. If I get 6 or more review I will update first thing Monday. I will work on this story all weekend and it will be longer. 5 or less will be Tuesday. So let me know what you think. ****

**A/N Word is messed up on my computer so this was written on notepad so please forgive me for any mistakes. Thank: (**


	21. The not so normal Wedding

**A/N: Because you guys are so awesome, I am updating today: ) Its really short because I am writing the chapter on my break but I just had to update. You guys are truly awesome!! Enjoy!!**

**Dean POV**

As Kelsey and I walked down to Castiel's, I was thinking about what I was about to do. Holy hell I was about to get married. I always said that getting married would be the last thing I would ever do but then again it may be the last thing. I knew I loved Kelsey and I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted us to be a family. Everything was changing so fast and I would never admit this to anyone but I was scared. What if I wasn't a good husband? What is I wasn't a good father? The only thing I did know was that I would do my best to keep them all safe and happy no matter what it took. I would always be there for them and they could always count on me.

"Wait Dean!"

"What is it?"

"We have to tell Mary Beth and James." she said and we walked up to the door and knocked and James came to the door.

"Hey what are you two up to?"

"Not much just getting married"

"No way. Dean Winchester tying the knot. Congratulations you two."

"Did you just say married?" Mary Beth said and walked up to the door.

"Yes we did and I could get married with out you two there" Kelsey said and Mary Beth slipped some shoes and walked out.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" she said and we all headed down to Castiel's. Before we went in Kelsey stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dean? I mean we don't have to do this now" Kelsey looked at me and looking into her beautiful brown eyes I knew I was making the right decision. It was actually the easiest decision of my life.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you so much" I said to her and kissed her once more before walking in the cabin.

When we got in, we saw Cass Gabriel and Chuck were sitting around laughing.

"Are you guys high?" I asked and Kelsey was smiling at them.

"I think they are Dean"

"Well who else can say the were married by a pot smoking angel"

"You guys are getting married. That's awesome" Cass said and come over and was hugging Kelsey

"Ok Cass, I can't breath" she said and he let go.

"Sorry, so what do you want us to do?"

"Well we were kind of hoping one of you guy could marry us…..like now" Kelsey said.

"Well the power that was invested in me was taken away but Gabriel can"

"Sure can, over all my job is to keep you happy and if this makes you happy then I guess I have to do it don't I?"

"Yes"

"Now its no way legal but it will be binding you do get that right. Forever and ever til death do you part and…."

"God shut the hell up" I said. My God angels talked a lot.

"Alright then, I never done this before so I just going to wing it" he said and started to laughed "Wing it…..its funny because I have wings" he said and continued to laugh.

"Its freaking hilarious not can we just do this" I said and Kelsey crabbed my hand.

"Ok so Dean Winchester, do you take Kelsey Foster to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Good cool alright well Kelsey do you take Dean to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Super! Well by the power invested in my by……uh….God…..I now pronounce you husband and wife." I looked over and Kelsey and kissed her. I couldn't believe I was married. Sam would never believe it and I was sorry he missed it but I would see my brother again and every day it was getting closer.

"Congratulation you two." Mary Beth said and hugged Kelsey.

"Thank You"

"Well I would love to stand here and chat but I think we have somewhere we need to be now" I said and winked at Kelsey. "Thanks you guy and You three can go back to doing whatever. I said and went headed home. Sure it wasn't the most perfect wedding but we aren't exactly a normal couple and we were in the middle of the apocalypse. I had her and she had me and that's all I need right now and in two months we were going to have our two babies. Maybe there was hope after all.

**** Like I said this was a short chapter but I just wanted to post today. I should have a longer chapter up Monday. Please review you guys and I will make it happen. Also, should I write the somewhat I guess wedding night or skip it??? I am not sure on this one. Also next chapter will have more of Kelsey and her new friends. Should be interseting****


	22. Heart to Heart

**A/N Thanks to all you guys who review. You are so freaking awesome!!! This chapter starts out M but not to bad so I just wanted to warn you. Enjoy!!**

When me and Dean got back to the cabin, I still couldn't believe I was married. It may not have been the wedding I always wanted but I got the man I always wanted. People can say what they want about Dean Winchester but I knew the real him and that's all that mattered.

He leaned in to kiss me, and of course I melt into his strong arms. He walked me over to the bed and laid me down and continue to kiss and his hands begin to caress my body. Dean kissed my cheek and down my neck. My body is quivering from his touch. I am his completely. He began to unbutton my blouse and expose my black lace bra. Dean continued to kiss and touch every inch of my body as he slowly moved down. Dean stopped for a moment at my belly and kiss it.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked me and I had a single tear fall down my cheek.

Dean slowly unbutton my jeans and unzip them. He removed my jeans and softly caress my legs, my stomach, my chest and my arms. I gently rolled him over and begin to unbutton your shirt, softly kissing every inch of your strong chest. As I kiss and stroke his chest I can feel his member pulsate beneath me, his body begins to warm as my touches continue.I move my way down his body, kissing every inch of him. My hand slides to the front of his jeans. I rub it for a moment before I unzip his pants and slowly pull them off. I stop for a moment and look into his beautiful green eyes.

"I think I am the lucky one."

Dean pulled back up and into his arms. His hands roam freely about my body as he kissed me over and over. I lean back and reach around to unhook my bra, teasing him as I slowly drop one strap from my shoulder and then the other. My hands are crossed across my breasts as I drop the other strap too. He smiled his erotic smile and softly moaned with anticipation.

As I slowly begin to uncross my arms and remove my bra, Dean sat up and wrap his arms around me. He remove my bra and begin to bury his face between my breasts, kissing them and flicking his tongue across my nipples. His arms are holding me so tight it's as if our bodies have melted together. He laid me down and kiss me as his hands slowly remove my panties. I pushed down his boxers and we dropped the removed underwear to the floor.

Dean positions himself on top of me. It was getting harder for us to do this but we somehow made it work. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I love you Kelsey"

"I love you too Dean"

He held my hips as he entered me in one slow thrust. I bit my lip and arched my back bringing him further into me. After a couple of slow thrust, waves of extreme pleasure came over me, and I started to moan, making him go faster. He pumped in and out of me, and I moaned louder and louder. He bent down to kiss me, and I could feel him tensing up.

"Please tell me you close" he breathed out

"Al....Almost" I said and he thrust into me harder and fater and I let go. "Oh God Dean now!" I said and let go and so did he. He looked down at me as we both lay there panting.

"Are you ok Mrs. Winchester?"

"Never better Mr. Winchester"

We spent the rest of the night in each others arms. I was right where I wanted to be and that was with Dean. I only had 2 more months until our babies would be here. I was still trying to get use to the idea of 2 babies but I knew that together, we could handle anything.

* * *

_**1 month later ---8 months**_

I rolled over and looked at the clock and it was close to one in the morning. Dean was passed out next to me so I eased out of bed. I walked over to the window and saw Raphael standing in front of the cabin. I felt sorry for him a weird way. Maybe he hates humans so bad because he really didn't know us that well. I slipped some shoes on and headed out the door.

"Do you need anything?" he asked and there was nothing I needed at all. Thank to Gabriel and Dean, I had everything I needed for the babies and not to mention for me.

"No I'm fine" I said and sat down on the steps. "Nice night isn't it?"

"Yes" he said in his deep voice.

"Hey come sit over here with me"

"I am fine here"

"You think that after two months of being here you would just lean to do what I ask. that's your job isn't it?" he didn't say anything else. He just walked over and sat next to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose"

"Why do you hate us so bad?"

"I don't hate anyone or anything my father created."

"But you don't like us?"

"No I don't"

"Tell me why. You don't really know us. Isn't that judging"

"How would you feel if you father created something after you and told you had to love it"

"He did. I called him my little brother"

"He didn't tell you to love him more did he?"

"No but it just sound like you are jealous to me."

"I am not."

"ok well let me ask you this, what is there to be jealous of? You live in heave with no worries, no death. Everything is perfect. We are the ones who live down here and have to pay bill, watch our families die one by one and there is nothing we can do to stop it"

"You have free will don't you. You get to make your own decisions"

"You could too. The orders you follow, are they from god or someone else. Like a big bother maybe?"

"You wouldn't understand and I don't expect you too. I am not here to make friends"

"All I am saying is that you can judge us and them claim to be perfect yourself. We didn't want this war"

"Michael and Dean are the only ones that can stop it"

"Who says? Are you telling me he is the only one that can stop Lucifer? Why is that because he said so? You are an archangel and so is Gabriel. You are telling me you all together cant stop Lucifer?"

"That's not our call"

"Then make it your call. If you don't like being here then end this so you can go home."

"Its not that simple"

"Your scared. That's why you haven't done anything about this. You let your older brother walk all over you. I don't know Michael like you do but I do know that you guys well angels don't give yourselves enough credit. I have a feeling you weren't always a dick. And if you are all about following order than you are forgetting the most important one."

"What's that?"

"Protect us humans. Doing the right thing." I said and got up. "We didn't choose this life Raphael, we were just put here and don't get me wrong I love it but think about this, I lost everything I ever know and now you guys want to take the one thing I have left. How is that fare. You get to see your family again. I don't" I said and walked in. I would never understand those guy and I was tired of trying. Everyday it was getting closer to me having my babies and Michael showing up to make Dean an offer. I knew we needed all the help we could get right now. I wasn't going to let Dean say yes and that was my finally decision.

****Not a very long chapter but its just been a crazy day and a promise is a promise. You guys reviewed so I update. I hope you like Kelsey and Raphs little heart to heart. Will he change??? Or is he still dead set on Dean saying yes or taking there babies. We will just have to see. Also there is a poll on my page so go vote if can. Thank you guys. Review and I will update tomorrow.****


	23. Sooner than Expected

**August 2015**

**37 weeks Pregnant**

I am 37 weeks pregnant today and I am miserable. Dean has went in to full panic mode as watching me like a time bomb just like everyone else. I hated all this attention and just wanted to rest but that's wasn't possible. I had two Angel who insist that they stay with me at all times. One of this acted like he had something shoved up his ass while the other was stoned all the time. I felt safe, yeah right. I was just ready to pop these kids out and get this show on the road as bad as it sounded.

I was still in bed and I had that feeling like I was being watched so I rolled over and sure enough, I had company.

"What the hell do you two want now?" I asked and looked over at Gabriel and Raphael.

"Are you comfortable?" Raphael asked

"I'm fine for the hundredth time."

"Alright well then I'm out . Call if you need me Kelsey." Gabriel said and he was gone.

"He never learns." Raphael said and came over and sat next to me.

"Give him a break. He just having fun before you guys have to go back home. Maybe you should try it sometimes."

"I do have fun." he said in his very deep very calm tone.

"No you don't. Fun to you is smiting people or something."

"That is not my job."

"It was a joke. You need to learn to relax a little."

"I am not sure how to relax."

"lay down or do something you like to do. Tell me something that makes you happy"

"I don't have feelings like that"

"Ok well what do you do in Heaven when you have nothing else to do?"

"I sit there quietly."

"Do you like it?"

"It gives me time to think about things."

"Well them maybe that id what you should do. Go somewhere and think."

"I can not leave."

"Yes you can. I am telling you to go. If I need you or something I will call you. Maybe having some alone time will help you figure out a few things for yourself." He looked at me like I was crazy but I knew that when I had a lot on my mind I always like to be alone. I blinked once and he was gone. I had a feeling about him and I just hope I am right. I never thought I would say this but the world depended on it.

* * *

I was sitting with Dean and he was being quiet as usual. I could tell that he was getting worried about things to come but he would talk about it and I needed him to.

"Dean what's wrong?" I asked for the hundredth time as he cleaned his guns.

"Nothing is wrong with me so stop asking!"

"You don't have to yell at me Dean."

"I'm sorry but all you do is ask what wrong and I have told you over and over again that I am fine."

"Because I know you are not fine Dean. You cant lie to me."

"You know what I don't need this crap Kelsey. Not from you." he said and walked out. I hated getting this upset but I just couldn't help it. I was due at anytime and I needed Dean.

I waited for Dean as long as I could before I went to bed. I was getting worried about him and I just wanted him to come home.

"Are you ok?" I heard someone say and sat up. I wanted it to be Dean but it was Gabriel and Raphael again.

"Guys not now ok. I just want to go to sleep."

"You are crying"

"How do you guys know that?"

"Its are job to know." Gabriel said and walked over to me.

"Its nothing you can help with or would want to help with."

"We can try"

"Why are you guys being so nice all of a sudden."

"We aren't as bad as we have been made out to be"

"You killed Dean over and over again Gabe"

"ok you really need to stop reading those book and I was doing that to help Sam."

"I guess but it was still mean."

"It was a little funny" he said and I just frowned at him. "Sorry" he said and I grabbed my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Raphael asked.

"I don't………oh my god!" I said and looked up at them. "My water just broke but this isn't right"

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck said September and is only August 15. I cant be in labor."

"Raphael can I see you outside" Gabriel said

"What?! You guys cant leave me here!"

"We wont be go long just stay put"

"Where the hell am I going to go?!" I yelled as a shape pain hit me. I wasn't ready for this.

**Outside**

"Raphael she right this is supposed to happen yet" Gabriel said with concern.

"This just means that Lucifer must be close and someone up there is getting inpatient."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Just what we are supposed to do. Dean needs to say yes."

"You mean to tell me that after all this time you are willing to do whatever to get in to say yes? Including taking Kelsey's baby?"

"I don't want to have to but….."

"But what?"

"Dean could always say yes."

"He will never say yes and you know that not unless Kelsey is in real danger and there is no other way plus he want to save Sam. You are giving up."

"Look our job is almost done here."

"Screw you Raphael, I'm not going anywhere."

"What do you plan to do here?"

"My job!" he said and walked back into the Cabin to check on Kelsey.

"How are you doing?"

"Not good. Where is Dean?"

"I don't know but I will find him. Just hang in there."

"I heard what you said"

"About what?"

"If Dean doesn't say yes you guys are going to take my babies." I said and he came over to me.

"I wont let that happen and neither will Dean. I will be right back." he said and he was gone. I hoped that Dean got back here in time but I just hoped anyone would get here. I couldn't do this alone and knowing that they might try and take my babied scared me even more. I just wanted this to be over and fast.

**** So its go time for the babies. Now what's going to happened??? I put a poll on my page so you can tell me what you think the babies should be or you can always write it in a review if you cant vote. I think I already know what they are going to be but that could always change. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. ****


	24. Welcome Dean One and Two

**General POV**

After leaving Kelsey, Gabriel went to the first place he could think of to find Dean. He walked into Castiel's Cabin and sure enough, Dean was there.

"Dean we need to go." Gabriel said and Dean stood up.

"Look if this is about my little fight with Kelsey its none of your business alright" said Dean as he opened another beer.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe"

"Dean, Kelsey is in labor we have to go." said Gabriel and Cass and Dean looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure." he said and all three headed out the door. "You go ahead, I am going to get Mary Beth. I think we might need her help."

"Good Call." said Dean and they took of toward the cabin.

When Dean walked into the Cabin, he ran over to Kelsey who was covered in sweet and tear. He could tell she was in pain.

"Where the hell have you been!" Kelsey yelled at him and grabbed his hand.

"I was at Cass's. I am so sorry for not being here."

"You are here now and that's all that……." Kelsey couldn't finish her sentence and she tried to breath through another contraction. "Dean….I cant…..I cant do this."

"Yes you can. I know you can." Dean assured her as Mary Beth walked in.

"Looks like I got here just in time." she said and walked over and checked Kelsey who was full dilated. "Are you ready to push?"

"NO!"

"Sorry honey but you don't really have a choice here. I was just being nice."

"I am not ready for this. I don't even have a names." she said and looked up at Dean.

"How about Dean one and Two. No that's one less thing to worry about."

"You are not helping Dean!" Kelsey yelled. "Dean I'm scared" said Kelsey and Dean kissed her on the forehead and looked into her eyes.

"There is nothing to be scared of. You are going to do just fine."

"Dean we are going to need some help in here." Mary Beth said and Dean went out and got the angels, including Cass. "Alright Kelsey give me one big push." May Beth said and Kelsey pushed as they counted to ten. "Ok deep breath and give me one more and baby number one should be out."

"See Kelsey Dean one is almost "

"Would you just shut up! His name is not Dean one." Kelsey said and pushed with everything she had.

"It's a Girl" Mary Beth said and handed her to Cass who was holding a blanket.

"A what?" Dean asked

"Ok Dean you can pass out later we still got one more to go." Mary Beth said and Kelsey pushed again and after a few more pushes, the last baby was born.

"It's a Boy" Mary Beth said and cleaned him up. Kelsey just laid back and took a deep breath.

"You did it baby." Dean said and kissed her.

"How are they doing?"

"They look perfect Kelsey."

Mary Beth looked them over and wrapped the up and brought them over the Kelsey.

"Congratulation you two" said Mary Beth as she handed them to her.

"They are so little." Kelsey said and looked up at Dean. "Are you crying?"

"No but I think my hand is broken." he said and looked down at them.

"I am going to give you guys some time alone for a minute." said Mary Beth as she walked out.

"What are we going to name them?" asked Dean.

"Well I was thinking we name them after their grand parents."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I like Jonathan James and Mary Elizabeth. We can call them John and Lizzy"

"I like it." Dean said and grabbed his daughter. "Well aren't you a surprise" he said to her and grabbed her little finger. "I don't know much I can teach you but I will try my best." Kelsey watched Dean with Lizzy and was thinking about their names. Her fathers name was Jimmy but his real name was James and her mothers name was Elizabeth. Deans was May and John. Then something hit her.

"Dean?"

"what is it? Is something wrong?"

"When did you meet James and Mary Beth?"

"About four years ago."

"Let me guess, after Cass lost his angle juice?"

"How did you know that?"

"I know who they are now and why we trust them so much."

"Ok I'll bit, who are they?"

"Guardian Angels" she said and looked up at Dean. Mary for his mother and Beth is from Elizabeth. It finally made since to her after all this time.

****Short chapter I know but I had to get those babies born. So Mary Beth and James are angel???Who knew : ) I did add a lot in this chapter like I wanted to but I thought I would just have the babies in this one. I was kind of in the mood to write it because as of 2a.m. est this morning, I am now am aunt. My sister had a girl. I am pretty excited about it. I really didn't want to get up that early but it was for a good reason. Hope you liked the chapter and as always please review and I will update asap.****


	25. Together We Stand

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and the Congrats on being an Aunt: ) I am pretty excited about it. This chapter is a little long like I promised and I hope you like it. It is still in General POV and right where the other one left off.**

"Kelsey you cant really believe that James and Mary Beth are angels" said Dean as he handed Lizzy back to her mother.

"Why is it so hard to believe? Doesn't it seem odd that they were never surprise about anything that is going on around here?"

"Maybe a little but…."

"But what Dean? You are important to the guys upstairs and with Cass out of commission they had to find someone to watch over you and keep you on the right track. There was a reason I was sent here and they didn't seem to find Chucks vision crazy at all."

"This is crazy Kelsey."

"No its not Dean. Nothing is impossible."

"She is right Dean" said Mary Beth as she and James entered the cabin. "We were sent here to watch over you and we knew from the time we met you that one day Kelsey would come here."

"And you guys didn't think to tell me?!" yelled Dean.

"It wasn't our place to say. We couldn't mess with destiny. Chuck wasn't even supposed to tell you."

"Well he did and you two still said nothing."

"We just didn't want to interfere with anything. We are sorry but our orders were simple. It was never to lead you into say yes. That is not our job. Our job was to keep you safe and make sure you two got together"

"What are you like cupids or something?"

"No. Sometimes people are just meant to be together and the cupids may help with that but it is up to us to make sure they are safe until they find each other."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Kelsey.

"Sweetie we wanted too but we couldn't. It could have changed more than you know."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Beth.

"I guess your job is done so what now? Do you go home or stay until you deliver Dean to Michael?"

"We have nothing to do with whether Dean say yes or not. That's not our job. We are sorry for lying to you all this time but it was for the best and now look what you have to show for it." Kelsey looked down at her two sleeping babies and knew Mary Beth had a good point. She and Dean had to find each other on their own.

"You never answered my question?" said Kelsey.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you guys going to do now? Are you going to go home or are you going to stay and help us." asked Kelsey and James and Mary Beth looked at each other.

"We have talked about that and we are not sure what we can do to help but we are staying but I have to tell you, any time now they will be calling up back home and if we say no then what happened to Cass will happened to us. We will be made human and we will have no powers but we have decided to stay until the end. Whenever that may be."

"Guys that's suicide"

"May be but at least we will be going down for the right reasons." said James and the couple walked over to Kelsey and Dean. "Did you name them yet?"

"Yeah Jonathan James and Mary Elizabeth"

"Those are beautiful strong names. We have one last thing to do"

"What's that?" asked Dean. James took John form Kelsey and Mary Beth took Lizzy. Mary Beth looked down at the little girl and took James by the hand. Dean looked at Kelsey and whispered.

"What are they doing?"

"I don't really know. I think they are going to pray or something?"

"what do we do?"

"Just shut up" said Kelsey and Mary Beth began.

"With all our hopes and dreams for your future, we celebrate your being. May you always feel the love that surrounds you both. May your days be filled with wonder and your nights be gentle. May your years on this earth be blessed with strength, health, and wisdom. May the love you are be the power forever guiding your light on this earth. May God bless and keep you and your days be good and long upon this earth." Mary Beth and James handed the babies back to Kelsey and she smiled at them.

"Thank you guy" said Kelsey

"Its our pleasure."

"What do we do now?" asked Dean.

"We wait I guess. Have you made your decision because you know what's going to happen." James asked Dean.

"I don't know what I am going to do."

"Well I do. You are going to say no." said Kelsey and Dean turned to her.

"What?"

"I said you are going to say no. You are not giving up."

"But I cant promise that Kelsey. Its between you and the kids safety than I am saying yes"

"Dean we are going to be fine and I did just deliver two kids into this word so they can watch their father give up."

"Kelsey I don't know what to do anymore. Lucifer cant be killed."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. I have tried."

"Dean believe it or not Sam is still in there. He can hear you. You have to try and get him to fight back long enough."

"So you want me to take Lucifer out of coffee or something and take to Sam? Wow why didn't I think of that."

"Don't be a smartass Dean. Lucifer choice Sam for one reason. He is strong. Maybe he can over take Lucifer long enough for….."

"For what Kelsey? Michael cant do anything unless I say yes."

"Who says it had to be Michael?"

"Kelsey what are you talking about?" James asked. They all weren't sure where she was going with this.

"Michael is not the only archangel. We have two right here."

"Kelsey I admire your faith in them but there is no way they are going up against Lucifer." said Mary Beth.

"That's not true." Gabriel said as he entered the room. "I will"

"You aren't as strong as Michael Gabriel."

"But I have to try. I cant just stand here and let them destroy the planet."

"What about Raphael?" asked Kelsey

"Kelsey I am sorry he's not going to disobey his orders. But that doesn't mean we still cant stop Luci….." they saw a bright light come from outside and they knew what was happening.

"I guess its show time." said Dean and he looked back at Kelsey.

"Dean please don't do anything stupid. I am begging you"

"Kelsey I have to do what's best. I am sorry." Dean kissed her on the head and walked out the door.

"Gabriel you have to stop him,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know just something!" Gabriel walked out the door and Kelsey couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see Dean again.

**Outside**

Dean walked over and saw the bring light and a man appeared.

"Hello Dean"

"Michael….Cant say I am surprise to see you here but I thought I was your vessel?"

"This one is very temporary and We need to talk."

"Yeah I figured that."

"Lucifer is close. We need to go now."

"What's going to happened if I say no?"

"Your family is going to die" Dean looked back at the cabin and saw Gabriel walk out and stopped.

"And if I say yes?"

"They will live."

"Even Sam?"

"No. I can not save your brother."

"What do you mean No?!"

"He must die. He said yes to Lucifer. He chose his side."

"That's bullshit. He was tricked."

"Maybe so but that doesn't change the fact that he said yes."

"I wont let you kill him. I wont"

"And what if your brother you love so much comes after your children. What will you do then?"

"Then I will handle it my way. He is my brother and my responsibility."

"So your answer is no?"

"Yes my answer is still no. I can take care of my family."

"Alone? You will fail."

"No he wont." Gabriel said and walked down the steps. "He's not alone."

"Gabriel this is none of your concern."

"I think it is. I am on their side and I wont let you and Lucifer destroy the planet because you two have issues."

"Then I must do what needs to be done." said Michael and the light disappeared.

"Where did he do?" asked Dean and they turned and saw the light inside the cabin and they ran up the stair and tried to open the was stuck.

"Gabriel get in there!"

"I cant Dean he's stronger than I am"

**Inside**

"Who are you" asked Kelsey as Mary Beth and James stood in front of her.

"Michael....we won't let you hurt them"

"I have to take the children to protect them. They are special"

"Protecting them is our job"

"Not any more" James and Mary Beth fell to the floor and Michael look at Kelsey.

"What did you do to them?"

"They are resting for now."

"You can't take them"

"You no long have a choice." said Michael as he walked over to Kelsey.

"Leave them alone Michael". Michael turned around and saw Raphael in front of him.

"Raphael...its good to see you brother but you know what must be done."

"God did not give you those orders"

"God is gone in case you haven't noticed."

"That may be but I won't let you talk those children from her"

"You can't tell me you are taking the humans side?"

"I don't want to but it is our job to protect them whether we like it or not and that is what I am doing."

"Lucifer has to die. Dean Winchester has to say yes and I don't have much time."

"Then we will go after Lucifer without you"

"You can't think that you Gabriel and a couple of humans can defeat him?"

"We have one other thing"

"What's that?"

"Faith". Michael looked at Raphael as his vessel began to wear thin. His time was up.

"I hope you know what you are doing."

Once Michael was gone, the doors opened and Dean and Gabriel ran in and over to Kelsey.

"Are you ok?" asked Dean and he looked down and his kids and they were still fast asleep.

"Thank to Raphael we are fine."

"Don't think me yet. We still have work to do and if you fail I will turn you over to Michael"

"thanks for the support." said Dean

"Lucifer is close. We only have a few hours to get ready.

"Well then…..what are we waiting for." Dean said and this was the moment he had been waiting over five years for. He was going to save Sam.

****So Lucifer is close and it is go time!! Holy Crap!! Lol Anyway I hope you like the chapter and the way everything is going so far but will they be able to stop Lucifer and save Sam??? Please review and I will finish writing as soon as I can and post the next chapter.****


	26. She Wants Me to do What!

**A/N thank all you guys for reviewing, you're awesome!!**

Kelsey and Dean where sitting in there cabin with Lizzy and John. They both were quiet. Dean wasn't sure if he had made the right decision or not. What is he couldn't save Sam and he lost his family all because he was stubborn and thought he was doing the right thing.

"Dean what are you thinking about?" Kelsey asked as she laid Lizzy down and covered her up.

"Kelsey what if we aren't doing the right thing?" Dean said looking down at his son. "What if we can't defeat Lucifer?" Kelsey walked over and took John from Dean and put him next to his sister.

"Dean you can't think like that or we won't. You just have to have a little faith."

"Faith is something that is hard to have right now. Look around us. The world is coming to a end and most of heaven is against us."

"How do you know what everyone up there is thinking? They are probably just scared to go against their orders just like Gabriel and Raphael was. We don't know that all of heaven is against us."

"I just don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can Dean. You have two beautiful children to do this for an I know you will." Kelsey said and walked over to Dean and put her arms around him. "We are all going to be just fine Dean."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes I do and you need to believe it too."

"Dean we need to talk to you." Gabriel said as he walked into the cabin. "Lucifer is closer than we thought."

"What do you mean he's closer?"

"As in knocking on our door closer." Gabriel said and walked out the door. Dean looked back at Kelsey and kissed her forehead.

"No matter what happens, do not leave this room, please."

"I won't" she said and he kissed her. Dean walked over and kissed his two kids before walking back over to Kelsey one last time.

"I love you and I just want you to know that you and those kids are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Dean don't…."

"Just let me get this out ok. If something happens, tell them that I love them." Kelsey hugged Dean and tried to be strong and thing positive but nothing was working.

"Please be careful Dean." she said and he kissed one last time and walked out the door. Kelsey sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up. "We need a little help here. I know you can here me just please let him be ok. Don't you take him from us." Kelsey looked over and saw John open his eyes and start to cry. "Its ok baby. Daddy wont be gone long, I hope.

* * *

Dean walked outside and over to where Gabriel, Cass, James, and Raphael where standing.

"I sent Mary Beth to stay with Kelsey." James said and Dean just looked at him and smiled the best he could.

"Thank you." said Dean. "So, what's the plan?"

"We wait." Raphael said.

"Wow did you come up with that all by yourself."

"Don't make me change my mind Dean because I will."

"Listen we have to have some kind of game plan here."

"We kill him." Raphael said.

"With what?"

"These" Gabriel said and they pulled out their archangel blades.

"You mean to tell me you guys had something that could kill him all along?"

"Yes but we never intended to be using them." Raphael said.

"Cass where is everyone else?"asked Dean.

"I told them all to stay inside."

"Alright well I guess we….wait."

* * *

Kelsey was rocking John as Mary Beth held Lizzy. Kelsey hasn't said anything since Dean had left and Mary Beth had shown up.

"Kelsey sweetie you don't need to worry. You still need to rest."

"How can I rest when I don't know if I will ever see my husband again."

"Your children need you to be strong for them right now."

"I know that but its just so hard."

"Have you ever heard the expression, God will never put more on you than you can handle?"

"Yeah but the apocalypse is a little much don't you think."

"You are just going to have to have a little faith that everything will work out. Lucifer will not hurt Dean." Mary Beth said and Kelsey looked at her.

"What did you just say?"

"I said Lucifer wont hurt Dean because of the deal, why?"

"What Deal?"

"James told me that Sam only agreed to say yes to Lucifer if he promised to never harm Dean."

"That's it."

"What's it?" Mary Beth asked looking a little confused.

"They have to get Sam made in their, enough to fight back."

"Slow down you are not making since. Sam is Lucifer." Kelsey got up and laid John down in the cradle.

"No Sam is still in their he is just not fighting back to protect Dean. If Lucifer tries to hurt Dean then Sam is going to fight back because Lucifer will be breaking his deal. So Dean needs to piss Lucifer off."

"You want Dean to piss off the Devil?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it just might work."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then they are no worse off than they were before……Gabriel I need you"

"Kelsey what are you doing?"

"When I yell they tend to get here faster……Gabriel!"

"You don't have to yell." he said as he appeared in the room.

"Hey tell Dean to make Lucifer mad."

"What?! that's crazy."

"You got a better plan? If you do please share with the class."

"We are going to stab him." he said and Kelsey just raised her eye brow.

"Stab him? You are going to stab him? Wow then what are we so worried about." she said sarcastically. "you cant just sneak up on the devil and hope to God he doesn't see you stick a knife in him but that's not a totally bad idea if it makes you fell better but if Dean makes Lucifer mad and Lucifer goes after Dean, Sam might can over take his body long enough for you to stab him with whatever."

"That's not a bad idea" /Gabriel said and they head a loud crash outside. "Showtime" he said and he disappeared.

"Dear God Help us." Mary Beth said and looked over at Kelsey.

* * *

"Where the hell did you go?" Dean asked and looked at Gabriel.

"Kelsey needed to talk to me."

"what did she say?"

"Well….she wants you to fight Lucifer."

"Oh well if that's all………..what is she crazy?! Most wives want their husband the pick up something for dinner or take out the trash but no mine wants me to fight the fucking devil!"

"Dean it's not a bad plan. We get Sam to fight back long enough for us to get behind Lucifer and stab him."

"That's where I have a problem. No one is stabbing Sam."

"Dean we don't have a choice. This is the only way."

"I know that but if anyone is going to do it, it is going to be me. I have to try and stab him somewhere where Sam might actually have a chance at surviving this."

"Dean you are going to have to make a choice here. You wife and kids or your brother."

"What?"

"Lucifer isn't just coming here to say hey and have dinner, he's coming for her."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lucifer wants her and the babies. That is why Michael was going to take them"

"And you are just telling me this now?!"

"I never found the right time to tell you but Dean we can still do this. You can still do this." Gabriel said and they were joined by Cass, Raphael and James.

"Hope you guys are ready." James said

"Gabriel give me your knife?"

"But Dean…."

"I didn't ask. Now give it to me." Gabriel did as Dean asked and put it in his jacket. "No one touches Sam."

"That's is not your brother, he is ours." said Raphael.

"Well he is where in my brother as a condom right now and mine has a chance of making it out of this alive."

"Hello Dean!" they heard someone say and they turned around and there he was, Lucifer"

"Well here goes nothing" said Dean and they all looked at him. This was the moment they had been waiting for a long time.

****I know I left a cliffy…Don't hate me I am working on the next part I just wanted to make it a two parter. I hope you guys like and please review and I will finish it up and post it as soon as it id finished. Thank you guys****


	27. Now or Never

**A/N thank all you guys who review. You are all so awesome!!**

**Dont own!!**

Dean stood there looking at his brother but he knew it wasn't his brother anymore. He had been waiting on this moment since Sam said yes and now it time to end this once and for all.

Lucifer stood there in front of Dean and the Angels with a cocky grin on his face. "Hello Dean. I told you we would meet again."

"Sorry to tell you but this is the last time." Said Dean.

"I doubt that. I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other in the future. We are going to be, how do you say, one big happy family. Just like Sam, you have something that I want."

"Sorry to bust your bubble but you aren't getting anywhere near my family."

"Don't be selfish Dean. Don't you want them to be safe and happy dont you?"

"They will be once you are back where you belong."

"Dean I don't think you realize just how important they are. Those two little rug rats are the first children of the apocalypse."

"What is that the Millennium baby because those parents just got some money and their picture taken"

"They are so much more important than you think Dean. I don't want to harm them." Lucifer stood there looking at Dean and Dean looked back at the angels who had his back. He thought about what Kelsey had said and he knew she had a good point but Dean wasn't Sam's only family anymore.

"Sam wont ever let you near them and you know it."

"Sorry to tell you this but Sam in no longer in control."

"For now just because of a stupid deal he made but lets face the facts, Sam is stronger than you and you know that."

"Please, Sam maybe be strong but he is nothing compared to me. I created him."

"Have you ever hard the expression, I think I created a monster? Sam can take you down and you know it. The only way you are keeping him on a leash is because of that deal."

"You have no idea who you are talking too. He is a worthless human."

"Let me ask you this, if we are so worthless than how come angels have to have a human vessel? I can answer than, we are better than you. Even Daddy thinks so. Isn't that why you threw a temper tantrum?"

"My father was wrong to create you."

"Was he? Look at you. At least I can say I never torched a planet."

"He needs to know who is stronger."

"You are wrong Lucifer. It is not about who is stronger, it about doing the right thing." Gabriel said and stood next to Dean.

"You are standing on the wrong side little brother but it's not too late for you."

"I have chosen my side and it's theirs.

"Then you will die along with them."

"The only person dieing here today, is you." Said Dean.

"Dean stop trying to fight me. Sam did and not look at him."

"He is nothing but your meat suit right now but what's going to happen when he decided enough is enough?"

"He can do anything. He is stuck this way for eternity."

"I think he can take you down whenever you want and you know what, you think that too or else you would have had to make that deal."

"That is absurd."

"Is it? I think you are scared of a human Lucy. Don't you think that way guys."

"Oh yeah. I am more scared of Sam than I am you Lucifer." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel you should remember your place."

"I do and like I said before, its with them."

"Then you will suffer along with them." Lucifer said and walked closer to Dean. "I will have what I want Dean and you will not stand in my way."

"Over my Dead body." Dean Looked up at Lucifer and saw nothing but Sam. He hoped this was going to work.

"That can be arranged." Lucifer said and grabbed Dean by the throat. Raphael came up behind Lucifer but Lucifer turned and threw him into a tree. "Do you think you can trick me?"

"Sam don't you let him kill me." Dean said losing breath.

"Sam is no longer……" Lucifer started but the grip on Dean loosened and Dean fell to the ground and James ran over to him."

"Dean you have to do it now. We don't have a choice." James said and Dean looked up at him.

"Dean…..Dean kill him." Sam said looking at Dean. "Please" he begged. "I can't hold him much longer." Dean stood up and walked over to Sam who was on knees.

"Sammy I can't."

"Please Dean just do it. I am asking you to do this for me." Dean looked down at his brother and he had to make a choice right now just like they always said he would. It was either kill Lucifer now and lose Sam or risk losing Kelsey and his kids.

"I am sorry Sam." Dean said and pulled out Gabriel's blade and stuck it into Sam. Dean backed away as a light started to come from Sam's body. A bright light came out and they all hit the ground. Sam fell back and was lying on the ground. Dean got up and ran over to him and lifted him up into his arms. "Sam…..Sam!" Sam said nothing.

Kelsey looked out the window and saw Dean on the ground with his brother.

"Mary Beth watch the kids." She said and ran out the door and over to Dean. Dean looked up at her.

"I couldn't save him." Kelsey got down next to Dean and looked at Sam's body. She touched him and felt something.

"Dean….he is still alive."

"What?"

"He still has a pulse we have to get him inside." Dean picked up his brother and ran inside the medical cabin with Kelsey. She was hoping she could save him for Dean. Gabriel, Cass and Raphael followed them while James went to check on Mary Beth.

"Cant you guys save him?!" Asked Dean.

"No we can't. I am sorry" Rachael said. Dean placed Sam on the table and Kelsey grabbed some stuff from the back. She was hoping she remember enough from school to save him.

****Will Sam live or die?? But yay look on the bright side, Lucifer is Dead. Ok so I have 185 review and if by some miracle I make it to 200 I will update tomorrow but I have so much going on right now it may be a few day but please review as always and also so check out Wonderland by Winchesters Bad Little Girls….Great story if I do say so myself : ) Addicted to Ackles and myself made a page together and are writing a new story. Thanks you guys.**


	28. Home Again

Kelsey did all she could for Sam. After a long time of patching him up, she finally stopped the bleeding and there was a little hope. Sam was still unconscious and now they just had to wait.

Kelsey made sure he was comfortable before wiping her hands and walking out of the room. Dean was leaning against the side and Kelsey knew he had to have been exhausted.

"Dean" she said and he looked up at her.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know yet but I stopped the bleeding and now we just wait. I am sorry Dean." She said and he took her into his arms.

"Its ok Kels….you did everything you could."

"I don't feel like it was enough."

"Sam will pull through this. He's a strong person."

"I know he is and I think he will be ok. You can go sit with him if you want. I think I am going to go check on the twins."

"Ok, give them a kiss for me."

"I will Dean." Kelsey kissed his cheek and started to walk off.

"Hey Kelsey," Dean said and she turned around, "Yeah Dean?"

"I love you"

"I love you too."

Dean walked through the door and saw Sam lying on the table. Dean pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"I think we have been here before haven't we? Sometimes I feel like this is all my fault but I always tried to do what I thought was best for you Sammy. Maybe I was never as strong as I thought I was." Dean sat back in the chair and just looked at Sam. He wasn't sure at this point if Sam would ever wake up again. "Sammy you have to pull through this because there is so much I have to tell you and you probably wont believe any of it but we can talk about all of that later."

Dean continued to sit with Sam all night long. He wanted to be there when and if he woke up.

* * *

Kelsey had just finished feeding the twins for the third time and finally got them back to sleep. She looked at the clock at it was a quarter to five and she knew Dean was still with Sam.

She looked over and saw Mary Beth asleep on the couch and walked over to wake her, "Hey I am going to go check on Dean and Sam. I wont be gone long."

"Alright sweetie, don't worry about anything." Mary Beth said and Kelsey slipped on her shoes and walked out the door.

Kelsey walked into the cabin and Dean was a sleep in the chair. She knew he was exhausted after the last few days he has had. She hated to wake him but she knew that he needed to go home and get some good sleep. "Hey Dean." She said and stroked his face.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her, "What time is it?"

"Almost five in the morning. Dean why don't you go home and get some sleep. Maybe even spend some time with the babies. I will watch Sam."

"What if he wakes up and I am not here?"

"I will come and get you if anything happens I promise." Dean was not to thrilled about the idea of leaving Sam but he did want to see John and Lizzy.

"Alright well come get me if there is any change."

"I will." Kelsey said and Dean kissed her before heading out the door. Kelsey took Dean's seat and looked over at Sam.

"I guess it's just me and you now huh Sam? I know you don't know me and I can't begin to explain everything but I guess I am your sister in law. I know it sounds crazy but at one time so did the apocalypse. Don't worry though we will feel you in later." Kelsey said and pulled out a book she had brought with her. "So I heard that talking and reading to people who are in a coma can sometimes help and since I don't know you I thought reading would be better. I am sorry but we don't have a lot of books but I thought this one might help a little. I found it funny and you might too." Kelsey opened the book. "Supernatural Hell House by: Carver Edland."

Kelsey proceeded to read to Sam in hopes that maybe he would wake up soon. She read of Sam and Deans prank war and couldn't help but laugh to herself. She would have loved to have know then when they were younger and hunting was simpler. She got to the end and closed the book and looked over at Sam. Kelsey got up to look for another book when she felt something or yet someone grabs her hand. She stopped and turned to see Sam hand holding her wrist. "Sam?" Kelsey said and moved closer to him. "Sam can you hear me?" she asked and his eyes slowly started to flutter open.

"Wh…..who are…y..you?" he mumbles out.

"My name is Kelsey."

"Ple..please tell me that," he took in a deep breathe, "that you are not a…an…angel."

"No I am not Sam. You're safe."

"Where's….Dean?"

"I sent him home to get some sleep. He was with you all night."

"Is he o…ok?"

"He's fine Sam. He's worried about you. Do you want me to go get him?"

"Yes" Sam said and Kelsey ran out the door and the short distance to her cabin. She walked in the door, out of breathe, and saw Dean with Lizzy.

"Kelsey what's wrong?" Dean asked her.

"Its Sam, he's awake." She said and Dean jumped up and handed Lizzy to her mother.

"How is he?" Dean asked as he put on his shoes.

"He just woke up and asked for you." She said and Dean ran out the door. Kelsey looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Maybe you get to meet your uncle Sam today." She said and Lizzy just grunted as she closed her eyes. Kelsey just smiled and went back and laid her down next to her brother. She was hoping to get maybe a 30 minute nap but John wasn't having that. "You two really need to get on the same schedule soon."

Dean ran through the door and saw Sam laying on the bed. "Hey Dean" he said and Dean walked over to him.

"Hey Sammy. You look good." Dean said almost in tear.

"Yeah well I feel awful."

"Do you remember anything?" Dean asked taking a seat next to him."

"Not really. Last thing I remember is seeing you and then it all went blank."

"Yeah well its all over now."

"Thank you Dean."

"For what?"

"Not giving up on me."

"You're my brother Sam. Its my job." Dean said and looked at Sam.

"I bet you wish you were me right now."

"Why is that?"

"I woke up and had this hot chick taking care of me." Sam said and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry Sam but you can have her. She's taken."

"Who is she anyways?"

"Well…she's your sister in law." Sam eyes widened at Deans words.

"You don't have to lie Dean."

"Believe me I am not. I know it's crazy."

"You're telling me. I can't believe you got married."

"I was just as shocked as you were but that's not the most shocking part." Dean said as the cabin door opened and in walked Kelsey with John and Lizzy.

"Hey I hope we aren't interrupting but I thought Sam would want to see them." Kelsey said

Sam sat up as much as he could and looked at the two babies. "See who?" Dean looked at Sam and smiled.

"Sam I want you to meet your niece and nephew."

"You're joking right."

"I told you it got weirder." Dean said and Sam just smiled.

Kelsey took the babies over to Sam and put one in each of his arms. He just looked at the two with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe after 6 years, he was home again.

****Alright so Sam is alive…yay and I only have one more chapter.:( I only need 7 reviews to get me to 200 and I really want to get there so help me out and please review. It would mean so much to me if you do and I will post the next chapter as soon as I do. Thank you guys so much****


	29. A New Beginning

**A/N I just wanted to thank all you guys who reviewed this story. I cant begin to tell you how happy I am I had so many review. Every one of you are so awesome!! I do have a sequel in mind but it might be a little while before I post it. That is if you want a sequel. Its really up to you guys. You are the readers. Thank you again!! Also you may remember some stuff in this chapter.**

**One Year Later**

It was a beautiful day as Dean got up and walked outside to finish the car. He couldn't believe his life was real. It was something he only imagined.

One year ago the angels gave him a choice, go back in time before anything happened or to continued this life with Kelsey. He didn't have to think about that one. He had Sam, Kelsey and the twin and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The Camp was turned into more of a small community and everyone who was there stayed. They had all become family to Dean and Kelsey and he like it that way.

Dean was putting some finishing touches on the car when looked up and saw the beautiful house and smiled when he saw a Kelsey come outside holding the hands of John and Lizzy.

"Are you almost Done yet?" she asked

"Yeah baby, just finishing up the impala"

"Well finish up and come inside and get cleaned up Sam will be here soon"

"Just give me ten more minutes ok Kels"

"Ok but wrap it up. I can't believe you let it get so bad anyways."

"It was called the apocalypse honey. I was a little busy if you don't remember."

"Yeah yeah" she said in the and went back into the house. Dean just smiled as he shook his head and went back to work.

"Hey Dean"

"Hey Sam..... Don't just stand there hand me that wrench"

"Where's that niece and nephew of mine?"

"They are inside with Kelsey"

"Cool, listen man I need to talk to you about something. I met someone and she's meeting me here later"

"Why Sammy you sly devil......no pun intended" Sam laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah about that, listen can we not bring anything from our past up."

"You got it" he said and they heard a door slam.

"Guys don't make me come out here again now come inside and eat" Kelsey yelled from the porch and Dean and Sam were smiling at her.

"Dean can I ask you something…..Are you happy? I mean if you could go back, would you make the same decisions?" Sam asked

"Absolutely" Dean said and wiped off his hands and they went inside.

* * *

****Epilogue****

As years went by, Sam married a girl named Kate. He finally got his Law degree and got a great deal on the house next to Dean and Kelsey. Sam and Kate had one son and named him none other than Dean.

Dean and Kelsey opened a garage and it was great. Dean got to do what he loves while Kelsey got to take the now 3 year old twin. But they weren't done yet:

Dean was sitting back relaxing on the couch when Kelsey walked into the living room and sat next to him, "How was your day sweetie?"

"Perfect as always. Just real busy." Dean replied. "How was your day?"

"Good…I found out some interesting information today."

"Oh yeah? What's going one? You and Kate gossiping again."

"No not really." Kelsey said and got up to straddle his lap.

"Wow I can see someone is in the mood. Are the kids asleep?'

"They are but something tells me your mood is about to be killed." Kelsey said but Dean just started kissing her neck.

"Nothing could get me out of the mood now." he said lifting her up to lay her on the couch. He lay over her and started kissing her down her neck.

"Not ….Not even if I told you I …"Kelsey stopped, she was finding it hard to speak.

"Told me you were what?" Dean asked while continue sing his past downward.

"That I was pregnant." she said and Dean sat up.

"With a baby?"

"No puppies….yes a baby." Dean sat on the couch while Kelsey sat up.

"Wow…..I just…Wow." Dean said and ran his hand down his face. "I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Is it just one this time because I cant handle four kids." Dean said and Kelsey could help but laugh.

"Yes Dean it's just one…so I think." she said and he picked up his beer and chugged it. "Dean are you ok?" she asked and he looked over at the beautiful woman next to him.

"Everything is perfect Kelsey." he said. He leaned over and cupped her face and kissed deeply. Kelsey pulled back with her face still in Deans hands.

"So you are ok with this?"

Dean lifted her shirt just enough to place his hand on her stomach. "This is perfect. I love you so much Kelsey."

"I love you too Dean." she said and kissed him again.

"But I have one thing to say….we are naming him little Dean." he said and Kelsey smiled.

"Are you still on that little Dean thing? And what if it's a girl?" Kelsey asked as he got up.

"it's a boy. I know it."

"Well I say it is a girl and we will name her Bailey."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself Kelsey." he said as he walked off. Kelsey just leaned back on the couch and smiled but if wasn't long before Dean came back into the room and pulled her off the couch picking her up bridal style.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Well….I figured what the hell, we're going for twin." he said and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Most of the time in life there is a beginning and an end and usually in that order but for Dean and Kelsey Winchester, there was a End and a New Beginning.

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope you all liked the story as much as I liked writing it. Please review one more time for me. It is the last chapter so please review!! I would very much appreciate it and also let me know if you would like so kind of sequel. Thank you guys!!****

**ATA: I told you I would so here it is….They had Sex the End…lol. Its still funny.**


End file.
